Firefly
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Janelle is planning to go see her Aunt so she boards Serenity thinking it will be a quick trip to Boros. She's in for a world of surprise once the ship takes off. And on top of that she's taken an interest in Jayne. Will she get off on Boros or will she stay to figure him out? Rating is subject to change!
1. Chapter 1

****I do not own anything! All rights go to the genius that is Joss Whedon! I only own the OCs! This is for enjoyment purposes only!****

* * *

_Serenity_

"Welcome aboard Mr.-," said Kaylee.

"Dobson," replied the man walking onto the ship.

"Hello," said a brunette walking up to Kaylee. "I see y'all are headed to Boros."

"Yes, we are. Are you traveling there?" asked Kaylee.

"Yes, and I have the money to make the trip," said the woman.

"Then welcome to Serenity," said Kaylee with a smile.

The woman smiled back at her and grabbed the bags that were sitting at her feet.

"Mal, this is Simon," said Kaylee as Mal walked up to the ship. "Simon, this is our Captain."

"Captain Reynolds," said Simon eying him.

The woman was standing just behind Simon.

"Mal this is," started Kaylee. "I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it, but it's Janelle," she said.

Mal nodded to them. "Welcome aboard." He turned to Kaylee, "This all we got?"

Janelle followed Simon onto the boat with Kaylee bringing up the rear and closing up Serenity.

"All aboard," she said quietly as the door closed.

Janelle stood off to the side by herself. She brushed the dirt from her dress. She had her hair pulled back into a simply bun and a pair of sunglasses on her face. Her dress was different shades of browns and greens. She would've been the epitome of society on one of the border planets or moons, but on Persephone she was just another person. While her dress ended a few inches before the ground she'd still collected and insane about of dust.

"That looks uncomfortable," said Kaylee.

"What?" said Janelle looking up at the mechanic.

"Your dress," said Kaylee nodding to the nodding to the cincher Janelle was wearing.

"You get used to it," she said with a smile.

"Why do you dress like that? Not that it's not pretty," said Kaylee.

Janelle smiled. "I grew up out on one of the border moons. It's what I'm use to wearing," said Janelle. "I see no need to change who I am to fit into other people's lives.

Janelle's dress had a tan skirt that flared slightly at the bottom. It was topped with an earth tone green and brown top with a cincher that set just under her bust. She had an earth tone green over skirt that was held up by two straps in the front to make it easier for her to walk.

"I have more similar to this if you ever want to try them out," she said. "We look to be about the same size."

Kaylee smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

"Meals are taken up here in the dining area. Kitchen's pretty much self-explanatory," said Mal. "You're welcome to eat what there is any time. What there is is pretty standard fare – protein in all the colors of the rainbow."

Janelle smiled at his comment. She didn't much care for straight protein, but she wasn't going to complain. She was getting this trip for a third of what another ship's captain would ask.

"We do have sit-down meals – next one being at about 1800," finished Mal.

Kaylee mentioned something about the Shepherd helping prepare their dinner.

"As I said, you're welcome to visit the dining area anytime. Apart from that I have to ask you to stay in the passenger down while we're in the air," said Mal. "The bridge, engine room, cargo bay – they're all off-limits without an escort."

"Some of my personal effects are in the cargo bay," said Simon.

"I figure you all got luggage you're gonna need," said Mal. "Soon as we're done here, we'll be happy to fetch'em with you," he said pushing off the wall. "Now, I have to tell you all one other thing, and I apologize in advance for the inconvenience."

Janelle had taken at seat that the table by this point. While she liked her clothes, her feet were killing her. Three inch boots are not something you wear when you know you're going to be walking a lot.

"Unfortunately, we've been ordered by the Alliance to drop some medical supplies off on White Fall," said Mal. "It's the fourth moon on Athens. It's a little out of our way, but we should have you on Boros no more than a day off schedule.

"What medical supplies?" asked Simon.

"I honestly didn't ask," said Mal.

"Probably plasma, insulin – whatever they aint got enough of on the border moons," said Zoë.

"Alliance says jump -," said Mal.

"All right," said Simon.

"Zoë, you want to take them to the cargo bay?" asked Mal turning to look at her.

"Yes, sir," said Zoë.

* * *

Janelle grabbed her bags and quickly made her way to the passenger dorms. She really wanted to get her boots off. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," she said bending to pick up the bag she'd dropped.

"Yeah," said the man.

He was tall and muscular. He didn't look much like a people person. He stepped around Janelle and continued on his way. Janelle watched him until he disappeared around the corner.

"No," she said to herself. "Do not get attached. You are getting off on Boros."

She took a deep breath and continued on her way to her room.

* * *

"Oh, I'm starved," said Mal.

"This is incredible," said Zoë.

"It is great," said Mal agreeing.

"It's not much. I had a garden at the abbey," said Shepard Book. "Thought I should bring what I could."

"It all looks great," said Janelle. "You and Kaylee did a fantastic job."

Kaylee smiled. She liked Janelle, even her fancy clothes.

"It's very kind of you to share with all of us," said Simon.

"It won't last," said Book. "They're not the same when frozen. The important thing is the spices. A man can live on packaged food from her till Judgment Day if he's got enough rosemary," he said. "Captain, do you mind if I say grace?"

"Only if you say it out loud," said Mal looking up at the Shepard.

Janelle closed her eyes and said a quick prayer along with everyone else. When she opened her eyes the man she'd ran into earlier today was looking at her. He cleared his throat and turned his attention elsewhere.

"So does it happen a lot?" asked Simon. "Government commandeering your ship telling you where to go?

"That's what governments are for – get in a man's way," said Mal.

Janelle smiled as she at her dinner.

"Well, it's good if the supplies are needed," said Mr. Dobson.

"Yeah," said Janelle. "The border planets and moons aren't known for their high tech advancements."

"You've been to them?" asked Zoë.

"Yeah," said Janelle finding her food interesting at that point.

"I hear a lot of the border moons are in bad shape – plagues and famine," said Dobson.

"Some of its exaggerated and some of it aint," said Zoë.

"All those moons, just like the central planets they're as close to Earth-That-Was as we can make'em. Gravity, atmosphere and such, but -," said Zoë.

"Once they're terra-formed they'll dump settlers on there with nothing but blankets, hatchets – maybe a herd," said Mal. "Some of them make it. Some of them -"

"Some of those moons have done well for themselves," said Janelle looking over at Mal. "Despite their simple livings."

"Then I guess it's good we're helping," said Simon.

"You're a doctor, right?" said Kaylee changing the subject.

"Oh, uh, yes, I was a trauma surgeon on Osiris in Capital City," said Simon.

"Long way from here," said Mal.

"You seem so young to be a doctor," said Kaylee, fascinated with Simon.

"Yeah. You're pretty young to be a ship's mechanic," said Simon.

"Know how," said Kaylee with a chuckle.

Janelle had been watching the guy. He had a knowing look on his face as he listened to the conversation.

"Machines just got workings, and they talk to me," said Kaylee with a smile.

Janelle could tell that Kaylee loved what she did and knew she was good at it. She was still trying to figure out the rest of the crew. Zoë was obviously the first mate and had known Mal long enough not to question him if she didn't need too. Wash, was obviously the pilot, since his lack of presence at the table gave that away. Kaylee was the mechanic, but she couldn't figure out the man. She didn't know what he did.

"That's a rare gift," said Shepard Book.

"Well, not like being a doctor," said Kaylee. "Helping fix people – that's important."

"He's right," said Janelle. "I'm sure this ship wouldn't be in the air without you."

Kaylee smiled at the complement.

"Little Kaylee here just wishes you were a gynecologist," said the man cackling.

Kaylee looked up at him, her face turning a slight shade of pink at the comment.

"That was crude," said Janelle.

He just looked at her.

"Jayne," said Mal. "You will keep a civil tongue in that mouth, or I will sew it shut. Is there an understanding between us?"

"You don't pay me to talk pretty. Just because Kaylee gets lubed up over some big-city dandy…" said Jayne.

"Walk away from this table. Right now," said Mal.

There was a tense moment of silence as the two men starred at each other before Janye reluctantly left the room.

"What do you pay him for?" asked Simon.

"What?" asked Mal.

"I was just wondering what his job is on the ship," said Simon.

"Public relations," said Mal.

Janelle leaned over a put a hand on Kaylee's, "It's okay," she said with a smile. "Some men are Neanderthals."

Kaylee smiled slightly at the comment.

* * *

Janelle was walking around the passenger dorms and found Kaylee sitting on a couch by herself. She walked over and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" asked Janelle.

"OH, yeah, I'm fine," said Kaylee with a forced smiled.

"No you're not," said Janelle. "I know that look. Listen, most men don't understand women. And I think this one, Jayne, is one of those."

Kaylee smiled, "He's hard to get along with a first, but once you get to know him he's not that bad."

"Hmm," said Janelle as Kaylee stood up and left.

She was only alone for a few minutes before Jayne came walking through the area.

"You're a very crude man," said Janelle standing up from the couch.

"Like I said, he don't pay me to talk pretty. And it doesn't matter what you think, you're getting off on Boros as soon as we get there," said Jayne gruffly.

"Yes, I am," she said. "And the sooner the better," she said brushing past him.

Jayne watched her as she disappeared into her room. Since he first bumped into her earlier in the day he couldn't get her off his mind. There was something about her that just drew him to her. The sooner she was off the boat the better, and then he could get back to his normal self.

* * *

"So you're a companion?" asked Janelle as she sat in Ianra's shuttle.

"Yes," she said smiling. "Is that a problem?"

"No," said Janelle. "I've just never met one before. At least not knowingly."

Inara smiled. "We don't exactly flaunt what we are. WE are subtle about it. It's something we learn when in training."

Janelle nodded her head. She was about to speak when they heard shouting.

"What is that?" asked Janelle standing up.

* * *

"What is – ?" said Kaylee walking through the door to the cargo bay.

Dobson turned towards her and fired his fun, hitting her in the stomach.

"Kaylee!" shouted Inara running down the steps.

Janelle grabbed her shirt and ran down the stairs after Inara as Mal let go of Simon and took off towards Kaylee.

"How do you feel?" asked Simon setting her on the ground.

"A little odd," said Kaylee.

"Be still. Be still," said Simon unzipping her vest.

"Oh, wow. That aint hardly a mosquito bite," said Mal.

"Big mosquito…" said Kaylee softly.

Inara took off her robe and placed it under Kaylee's head.

Kaylee, stay with me. Stay with me," said Simon. "Can you move your feet?"

"Are you asking me to dance," she said.

"She's going into shock," said Janelle from the other side of Mal. "If you're gonna help her, you have to do it soon."

"Kaylee. Mei-mei you have to focus," said Inara holding Kaylee's head.

"Doc, you're running out of time," said Janelle. "Kaylee, keep your eyes open."

"The infirmary working?" asked Simon.

"Yeah, we got it stocked," said Mal.

"Captain, we've been hailed by a cruiser – ordered to stay on course and dock for prisoner transfer," said Wash over the intercom.

"What is going on?" asked Janelle looking at Mal.

Mal just grunted and ignored her.

"Change course," said Simon. "Run."

"Hell with you," said Mal. "You brought this down on us. I'm dumping you with the law."

"Mal," said Inara.

"She's dying, Captain Reynolds," said Janelle.

"He's not gonna let her," said Mal keeping his eyes on Simon.

"Yes, I am," said Simon.

"No, you can't," said Mal.

"No way the feds'll let us walk," said Zoë.

"Then we dump him in a shuttle and leave him," said Mal.

"Everybody's so mad," said Kaylee.

"It's okay baby," said Inara. "Mal…"

"Do you know what s stomach wound does?" asked Simon.

"I surely do," said Mal.

"Then you know how crucial the next few minutes are," said Simon.

"For the love of God, would you two stop it! She's dying!" shouted Janelle standing up.

"Stay out of this!" shouted Mal.

"You let her die, you'll never make it to the feds," said Zoë.

"She'll still be dead," said Simon.

"You rich kids," said Mal. "You think your lives are the only thing that matter. What'd you do? Kill your folks for the family fortune?"

"I don't kill people!" said Simon.

"Then do your job!" said Mal.

"Turn the ship around!" shouted Simon.

"Enough!" shouted Inara standing up. "Mal, do it."

"Don't you ever tell me what to do on -," started Mal.

Kaylee started crying Janelle dropped back to her knees and grabbed her hand. "Shh, it's going to be okay Kaylee. Just breathe."

"Zoë, change course," said Mal.

Zoë walked over to the com and told Wash to change the course. Wash immediately changed the course and took off in a different direction.

"Help me get her up," said Simon.

Mal reached down and helped Kaylee off the floor. Inara and Janelle stepped back from the body as they carried her from the room. Janelle and Inara followed close behind. Once they had Kaylee on the table and doped up Janelle quietly made her exit. While she'd come to like Kaylee in few hours that they'd been on board, she didn't know her well enough to butt in between Inara and the Captain.

She wondered around the outside of the infirmary and stumbled across Jayne. He was crouched down looking in one of the windows watching the doctor.

"She'll be okay," said Janelle.

"I aint worried," he said gruffly, but didn't leave his position.

"Yes you are," she said crouching down next to him. "It's written all of your face. I would be worried if you weren't worried about her. Even just a little."

"And why is that?" he said glancing at her.

"You've spent an unknown amount of time on this ship with her. I can see it in Captain Reynolds' face when she was shot and I see it in yours now," said Janelle. "She's family."

Jayne just nodded.

"Sitting here isn't going to help things," said Janelle placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't matter, not going anywhere," he said shaking her arm off.

"They don't hire mediocre doctors at the hospitals in Capital City," said Janelle walking away.

* * *

Janelle stood up from the couch and dropped her book when she heard yelling. When she emerged in the cargo bay Mal was standing over an open crate and Simon was struggling with Jayne.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the first chaper. I've been on a Firefly kick the past couple of days and the story of Janelle kind of came to me in a dream...so here we are. Yes, it is going to follow the series as close as possible. I'm, obviously not going to put every thing from the show in the story, only the bits where i can squeeze Janelle into. So, review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

_Janelle stood up from the couch and dropped her book when she heard yelling. When she emerged in the cargo bay Mal was standing over an open crate and Simon was struggling with Jayne._

* * *

_Serenity pt2_

"I need to check her vitals," said Simon fighting with Jayne again.

"Oh is that what they call is?" said Mal.

"She's not supposed to wake up for another week. The shock -," started Simon.

"The shock of what? Waking up?" said Mal. "Finding out she's been sold to some border-world baron?"

"What's going on?" Janelle asked Inara.

"S-Simon has a girl in the crate," said Inara.

"What?!" said Janelle looking dumbfounded.

"Or – I'm sorry. Was this one for you? Is it true love?" said Mal in a sarcastic tone. "You do seem a little -"

Before he could finish antagonizing Simon the girl inside the crate screamed and crawled out. Mal jumped and stepped back from her.

"Oh, my god," whispered Janelle bring a hand to her mouth.

Simon broke free of Jayne and ran over to the girl. "R-river -," he said cautiously. "Hey. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here."

She looked at him like he was crazy for a moment before a look of recognition came over her face.

"Simon?" she said quietly.

Simon gave a very faint smile that she remembered him before she started babbling about someone talking to her.

"Maybe we should get her some clothes," said Janelle.

"Mine are a bit…" said Inara motioning to her clothes.

"Mine are a bit constricting," said Janelle motioning towards her own outfit.

"I have clothes for her," said Simon off handedly.

"What the hell is this?" asked Mal finally being able to speak.

"This is my sister," said Simon.

Janelle let out a small gasp along with Inara. Before anyone could say anything else Mal told everyone to go to the galley. Simon nodded and took River to the infirmary before following everyone up to the galley.

Mal was leaning against the counter, Jayne was in one of the chairs. Book, Zoë and Wash had taken up seats at the table while Inara stood next to it. Janelle was pacing behind the table in the lounge area where Jayne was sitting. When Simon arrived she finally sat down to listen.

"I am very smart," said Simon. "I went to the best medacd on Osiris. Top three percent of my class. Finished my internship in eight months.," he said before pausing. "_Gifted_ is the term. So when I tell you that my little sister makes me look like an idiot child, I want you to understand my full meaning.

"River was more than gifted. She…she was a gift," said Simon with a smile. "Everything she did – you know, music, math, theoretical physics, even – even dance – there was nothing that didn't come as naturally to her as breathing does to us. And she could be a real brat about it too," he said with a smile.

Janelle could tell by the smile on his face that he would never do anything to hurt his sister, but she wasn't so sure what Mal or the others thought.

"There was a – a school – a uh – a government sponsored academy. We had never even heard of it, but it had the most exciting program – the most challenging," said Simon. "We could've sent her anywhere. We had the money, but…she wanted to go. She wanted to learn. She was fourteen."

Simon stopped talking as he remembered the events he was speaking about. It was written all over his face how much this had hurt him, and possibly his sister. Janelle stood up and walked over to the stove and grabbed a cup. Jayne poured her the rest of the drink out of the pot. She nodded to him as she leaned against the back counter to listen to the story.

"I, uh, I got a few letters at first, and then I didn't hear for months," said Simon. "Finally I got a letter that made no sense. She – talked about things that never happened. Jokes that we never – It was a code. It just said…_They're hurting us. Get me out._"

"How'd you do it?" asked Zoë.

"Money," said Simon simply. "And – and luck. Four two years I couldn't get near her. Then I was contacted by some men - some underground movement. They - they said that she was in danger, that - that the government was…playing with her brain. If I funded them, they could sneak her out in cryo…get her to Persephone, and from there I could take her…wherever."

"Will she be all right?" asked Inara.

"I don't know if she will be all right," said Simon. "I don't know what they did to her. Or why. I – I just have to keep her safe."

"That's quite a story, son," said Shepard Book.

"Yeah. It's a tale of woe. Very stirring," said Mal. "In the meantime, you've heaped a world of trouble on me and mine."

"I never thought -," said Simon.

"No, I don't imagine you thought," said Mal, now standing in front of Simon. "In consequence of which we got a kidnapped federal officer on board, we got the Alliance hard on our tail and Kaylee…"

"How much does the Alliance know?" asked Zoë, looking at Wash.

"I can't say. I killed the message pretty quick, so they just have our position," said Wash.

"Or they might have personal profiles on each and every one of us," said Mal. "Till that fed wakes up, we won't know."

"So what do we do?" asked Jayne.

"The job. We finish the job," said Mal after a moment. "I got word from Patience. She's waiting for us. We circle round to Whitefall, make the deal, get out, keep flying."

"What about us?" asked Simon.

"Kaylee comes through, you and your sister get off at Whitefall," said Mal.

"And if she doesn't come through?" asked Simon.

"Well, then you're getting off a mite sooner," said Mal.

"That'd be murder," said Book.

"Boy made a decision," said Mal.

"He didn't shoot her," said Inara.

"No, but somebody else did and I'm scratching my head as to why we aint dealt with him," said Jayne.

"Kill a fed? Can you think of a stupider thing to do?" said Zoë.

"He can I.D. us," said Jayne.

"Throw me out the air lock. Fine," said Simon. "But River is not a part of this."

"Can we maybe vote on the whole murdering people issue?" said Wash.

"We don't vote on my ship," said Mal. "My shit is not the rutting town hall."

"Don't you think…" started Janelle.

"Not part of my crew," said Mal silencing her.

"This is insanity!" said Inara.

"I think we're a ways beyond that now, _sir_," said Wash. Turning to Zoë he said, "we're gonna talk this through."

When Zoë didn't back him up he rolled his eyes.

"I will not sit by while there's killing," said Book.

The group started to talk all at once. Mal shut them up and started talking again.

"The way it is is the way it is," he said. "We gotta deal with what' in front of us."

"Mal, you know those two wouldn't survive a day in Whitefall anyway," said Inara making her way around the table to him. "You throw them out, I'm leaving too."

"It might be nest you do," said Mal. "You aint apart of this business," he said walking away.

After a moment the tension in the room stared to relax. Mal had left the galley and Simon followed after him. Janelle set her cup down and walked over to the table as Jayne stood up from his seat.

"What business is that exactly?" asked Simon stepping through the door.

"This isn't going to end well," said Janelle.

Jayne just chuckled.

"I'm a dead man. I can't know?" said Simon. "Is it gold? Drugs? Pirate Treasure? What is it that makes you so afraid of the Alliance?"

"You don't want to go down this road with me, boy," said Mal advancing on Simon.

"Oh, you're not afraid of them?" said Simon. "I already know you'd sell me out to them for a pat on the head. Hell, you should probably be working for them. You certainly fir the profi –"

Mal turned and punched Simon square in the jaw. Janelle squeaked and jumped when Simon fell to the ground.

"Saw that comin'," said Jayne chuckling.

Janelle rolled her eyes at the comment.

* * *

"Is Mal always like this?" asked Janelle as she followed Inara back to her shuttle.

"Yes, unfortunately," said Inara. "But he takes care of his own."

"Yeah. I've seemed to notice he's very protective of his crew," said Janelle. "Especially Kaylee."

"Everyone is protective of Kaylee," said Inara. "She's naive sometimes, but we love her. And she knows her way around an engine."

"What's Jayne's story?" asked Janelle sitting down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" asked Inara making tea.

"He's a very gruff person and it doesn't take much to rub him the wrong way," said Janelle. "But he's very concerned about Kaylee."

Inara smiled. "That's just Jayne. Everyone has their moments and they've had a bad day, which just got worse."

Janelle nodded her head. She accepted the tea cup from Inara.

"So tell me about yourself," said Inara.

"I'm not that interesting," said Janelle.

"Everyone is interesting," said Inara. "Come on. You seem to know your way about the border worlds. And you certainly dress like you've been there before."

Janelle smiled. "It's the clothes I grew up wearing," she said. "And I've been to the border worlds because I grew up on a border moon."

"So why were you on Persephone?" asked Inara.

"Small town girl trying to make it big in the big city," said Janelle.

"How did that go?" asked Inara.

Janelle smiled. "Not well. I'm going to live with my aunt right now."

"Does she live on Boros?" asked Inara.

"Close, but no," said Janelle. "This was the only ship that would get close enough that I would feel relatively safe on."

"Still feel safe?" asked Inara with a smirk.

"Yes," said Janelle.

"Really?"

"If you'd seen some of the crew on the other ships, you would understand," laughed Janelle.

Inara laughed. "I bet."

* * *

_"This is the Captain,"_ said Mal over the intercom. _"We're passing another ship. Looks to be reavers. From the size, probably a raiding party. Could be they're headed somewhere particular. Could be they've already hit someone and are full up. So everyone stay calm. We try to run, they'll have to chase us. It's their way. We're holding course. We should be passing them in a minute. So we'll see what they do. Zoë, you come on up to the bridge."_

Janelle sat quietly on the couch next to Inara. Neither one saying anything.

"Have – have you ever come across reavers before?" asked Janelle.

"No. I've only heard the horror stories," said Inara. "Have you?"

"No. Now whether that's fortunately or unfortunately I don't know," said Janelle.

"Why do you say that?" asked Inara quietly.

"My town was attacked by reavers when I was younger," said Janelle. "I was visiting with my aunt when it happened."

"Oh," said Inara.

"I lost my entire family to the raiding party. Those that did survive had hid in underground bunkers for two days. Some of them were half crazy when they came out," said Janelle. "My mother and sisters couldn't get to the bunker before the ship landed."

"I'm sorry," said Inara placing a hand on Janelle's lap. "How old were they?"

"Eight and Ten," said Janelle. "I'm the, was the oldest. But that was a long time ago and I can't change it. Just got to move on."

"Did you stay there?" asked Inara.

"No, I moved in with my aunt," said Janelle. "Was right for a twelve year old girl to live without a guardian or a potentinoal husband."

"Potential husband?" asked Inara.

"The girls in my town started getting married at fifteen," said Janelle. "It was my father's job to find each of his girls a husband. But he died when Angel was born, so it was left to my mother. But no one wanted to marry a girl who didn't have a substantial dowry, so I didn't have any suitors."

"Wow," said Inara. "That's so…its very small minded. Where did you live?"

"Whitefall isn't the only town on that moon," said Janelle. "Just the biggest."

Inara nodded.

* * *

"Being hailed," said Wash.

"That'd be Patience," said Mal. "we're close enough for vid. Put her up."

Mal walked over to the video chat and answered the wave.

"Malcolm Reynolds?" said the old woman.

"Hello, Patience," said Mal.

"I have to say, I didn't look to be hearin' from you anytime soon," she said.

"Well, we may have not parted on the best of terms," said Mal. "I realize certain words were exchanged. Also, certain bullets. But that's air through the engine. It's past. We're businesspeople," he said. "Besides, your bays of fighting over salvage rights are long behind you, what I hear. What are you, mayor now?"

"Just about," she said. "You telling the truth about that cargo? 'Cause your asking price is a bit too reasonable for that much treasure."

"It's imprinted – Alliance – hence the discount," said Mal.

"Oh, government goods, huh?" said Patience.

"That doesn't work for you, no harm," said Mal. "Just though you could use -"

"Alliance don't scare me," she said. "Just collatin' data, as they say. I like that you're up front about it. We can deal. I'll upload coordinates for a rendezvous point outside of town."

"See you in the world," said Mal.

"Oh, and Mal?" said Patience. "My niece is on that ship. I would like to see her when you land."

"Uh, sure," said Mal. The screen went blank and Mal sat back in the seat. "I believe that woman's plannin' to shoot me again."

"She meant to pay you, she'd have haggled you down some," said Jayne.

"Just a little effort to hide it would've been…" started Wash.

Mall knocked something off the console to shut him up.

"Sir, we don't have to deal with her," said Zoë.

"Yes, we do," said Mal.

"Here's a little concept I been working on…" said Jayne. "Why don't we shoot her first?"

"It _is_ her turn," said Wash.

"That doesn't get us what we need either," said Mal.

"There's moons we aint seen," said Zoë. "We could try our luck…"

"Our luck?" said Mal. "You notice anything particular about our luck these past few days? Any kind of pattern? You depend on luck, you end up on the drift, no fuel, no prospects, beggin' for alliance make-work, getting' towed out to the scrap belt," he said. "That aint us. Not ever. Patience has got the money to pay and she will, one way or another. There's obstacles in our path, and we're gonna deal with'em one by one. We'll get through this. We will," he said. "Now someone find Janelle. Tell her I want to talk to her."

"Yes, captain," said Zoë leaving the bridge.

* * *

Janelle was sitting in the lounge in the kitchen reading her book. She need to wind down from all the excitement that had been happening. She looked up when she heard someone walk into the room. It was Zoë.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Captain wants to see you," she said. "He's on the bridge."

"Um, okay," she said closing her book.

Janelle made her way up to the bridge. As she looked out the front window she saw the moon come into view. Mal was sitting in the co-pilot's chair. He spun around when she walked through the door.

"You've got some secrets of your own," said Mal.

"My secrets won't get anyone killed," said Janelle.

"When were you planning on tellin' me that Patience was your aunt?" asked Mal.

"I wasn't," said Janelle. "I didn't know you were going to Whitefall until you said something about after we took off. I was planning to take a different ship from Boros after we landed.," said Janelle. "Why do you ask?"

"She has requested to see you when we land," said Mal. "Make yourself ready. We'll be landing soon."

Janelle nodded her head and left the bridge. On her way to her room she passed Jayne.

"You know Patience shot Mal the last time we dealt with her," he said.

"I don't control what she does," said Janelle. "And I'm sure he deserved it.

* * *

Janelle met the captain and Zoë in the cargo bay. Both had guns strapped to their sides. Jayne was on an ATV with small crates tied to a trailer. Today she had on a white button up, long sleeve shirt. She had on another brown dress. This one was much more simple that the other. It was a dark brown that hooked over her shoulders. She had a pocket watch pinned to the front and nestled in her pocket. She had a broche pinned to the front that was a cluster of gears. Her shoes were a more modest pair of ankle boots. She could run in these if she had too.

"You can ride on the trailer with the cargo," said Mal. "Jayne, try not to knock her off. I'm sure Patience wants her in once piece."

Jayne grunted as he drove out of the shit with Mal and Zoë behind him.

* * *

"We're in the middle of nowhere," said Janelle.

"Nice place for an ambush," said Zoë.

"That it is," said Mal.

"Here you are. I buried'em good," said Jayne. "Equipment's back on the boat."

Janelle watched Jayne put a COM in his ear.

"Testing. Testing. Captain, can you hear me?" he said.

"I'm standing right here," said Mal.

"You're comin' through good and loud," replied Jayne.

Janelle couldn't help but smile.

"Cause I'm standing right here," said Mal looking at Jayne.

"Yeah, well, but…but the transmitter's…" said Jayne looking at Mal.

"Patience is gonna figure we buried the cargo, which means putting' us to our ease before there's any action," said Mal. "She'll come at us from the east; talk the location out of us. She'll have the coin to show us first. We get it, give the location. Sniper's hit us from there and there," he said pointing at the range across the valley.

"You figure they're in place yet?" asked Jayne.

"Should be," said Mal. "Feel like takin' a walk around the park?" said Mal looking at Jayne.

"You sure got her figured out, don't you?" said Janelle.

"I don't want to be shot again," said Mal. "Do you think she'll do any different?"

"Nope," said Janelle.

"Sure you don't just want to piss yourself and back down like you did with Badger?" said Jayne.

"Walk soft. I want Patience thinkin' they're still in place," said Mal. Don't kill anyone if you don't have to. We're here to make a deal."

"Don't think it's a good spot sir. She still has the advantage over us," said Zoë.

"Everyone always does," said Mal. "That's what makes us special."

* * *

Mal, Zoë, and Janelle made their way across the valley to the meeting spot. As they came up on the area Patience and her crew came around a group of shrubbery on horseback.

"This is going to be fun," mumbled Janelle as everyone came to a stop.

"Ah. Mal," said Patience. "How you doin' boy? I see you brought Janelle with you as well. Hello, Janelle."

"Hello Aunt Patience," replied Janelle.

"Walkin and talkin," he replied.

"Is that Zoë? You still sailin' with this old bum?" said Patience.

"Awful lot of men to haul three crates," said Zoë.

"Yes, well, I couldn't be sure my Mal here wouldn't be lookin' for some kind of payback," said Patience. "You understand."

"We're just on the job, Patience. Not interested in surprises," said Mal.

"I don't see my cargo anywhere," said Patience.

"And you're not gonna till I'm holdin' 200 in platinum," said Mal.

"Oh, come on Reynolds. I'm supposed to take it on faith that you got the goods?" said Patience.

Janelle rolled her eyes at the exchange. Mal swung open his coat to reveal his gun and a bar in his pocket. He pulled it out and tossed it to the man with the top hat. The man handed it to Patience. She opened it and took a bite from it.

"It's pure, Patience," said Mal. "Genuine "A" grade foodstuffs – protein, vitamins, immunization supplements. One of those will feed a family for a month. Longer if they don't like their kids too well."

"Lovely, Mal," said Janelle.

"Yep. That's the stuff," said Patience.

Patience pulled a bag off her belt and tossed it to Mal.

"So where's the rest?" asked Patience.

"Go east half a mile, bottom of the first hill you'll see where it's been dug," said Mal.

"I reckon I will," said Patience.

"Well, then," said Mal.

"Yep," said Patience.

"Really? No one's going to move?" said Janelle.

"I almost forgot you were there," said Patience. "Have Mal send your stuff to my house and we can head on."

"Excuse me?" said Mal.

"She was planning to come see me," said Patience. "Why not just end her trip here, No sense in her flying to where ever you're headed just to have to pay to fly back here."

"And if I have plans where ever we're flying first?" asked Janelle.

"Doubt that," said Patience. "You couldn't even make a living on Persephone. And you've been gone five years. What do you got to show for yourself? You're still wearing the clothes you left with."

"I never did like you all that much," said Janelle.

"Feeling's mutual," said Patience.

"Anyway, back to the reason we're all here," said Mal. "I'd appreciate it if you all turn around and ride out first."

"Well, you see, there's a kinda hitch," said Patience.

"We both made out on this deal. Don't complicate things," said Mal.

"I got a rule," said Patience. "I never let go of money I don't have to. Which is maybe why I'm running this little world and you're still on that dinky old boat sniffin' for scraps."

Mal sighed and tossed the bag of money back to Patience.

"Really?" said Janelle.

"Hush," said Zoë.

"Got the money back. There's no need for killin'," said Mal.

"We're just going to walk away, sir?" asked Zoë.

"Guess that's up to Patience, here," said Mal. "Could be messy."

"Not terribly," she said. "Mal, you just aint very bright, are ya."

"That's quite a rifle," said Mal. "Boy must be your best shot to carry that."

"Called "Two-fry". Always makes it quick and clean," said Patience.

"Two-Fry. Nice hat," said Mal.

There was a gun shot and then the man fell off his horse. Mal and Zoë both pulled out their guns and started shooting, so did the men with Patience. Janelle ran to the side and ducked down behind a bush. One of the men had seen her and aimed his gun towards her. As she popped back up over the bush she had a pistol in her hand and shot him in the chest, knocking him from his horse. Mal looked at her surprised but continued what he was doing. Zoë took a shot to the chest. Janelle was fixing to run to her when she sat up and shot the man in the back as he rode off.

"Zoë?" said Mal.

"Armor's dented," she said pulling open her shirt to look at it.

"Well, you were right about this being a bad idea," said Mal.

"Thanks for sayin', sir," said Zoë.

"Mal, don't you take another step!" shouted Patience from behind her horse. "Janelle, you best get your behind out from behind the bush, too!"

Janelle stood up and walked out, pistol still in her hand. She helped Zoë to her feet and they all stood looking at Patience. Mal raise his gun and shot the horse, knocking it over on the old woman. He walked over to her and pointed the gun at her.

"Now I did a job. I aint got nothing but trouble since I did it," he said. "Not to mention more than a few unkind words as regard to my character. So let me make this abundantly clear. I do the job, and then I get paid," he said taking the bag back from her. "Go run your little world," he said walking away from her.

"That was fun," said Janelle lifting her skirt to holster the gun.

"We are gonna have a chat when we get back to the ship," said Mal nodding to the gun as the skirt fell into place.

"Mal! It's Wash!" shouted Jayne running down the hillside. "We got a ship comin' in! They followed us! The gorram reavers followed us!"

All four of them took attention. They all ran towards the remaining horses. There were only three. Mal and Zoë mounted two of them and Jayne the third.

"Come on! We aint got time to wait!" said Jayne hauling Janelle up on the horse in front of him.

As soon as she was on they took off towards the ship as fast as possible.

* * *

As they came up on the ship they saw Simon pointing a gun at Dobson. They all dismounted and headed on board. Mal drew his gun as he walked through the airlock. Dobson was saying something when Mal shot him in the head. Janelle ran onto the ship followed by Zoë and Jayne.

"Jayne!" said Mal.

Jayne smirked as he ran to the bod. He and Mal picked him up and tossed him out the airlock. Zoë shouted through the COM system that everyone was on board and to take off. As the ship took off they ran up to the bridge.

"How close are they?" asked Mal.

"About twenty seconds from spitting distance," said Wash.

"Well, lose them," said Jayne.

"Gimmie the vid," said Mal. "How close they need to be to fire those grapplers?"

"Dodge'em!" shouted Jayne.

"If everyone could just be quiet a moment," said Wash. "I need Kaylee in the engine room, please."

"Can she even-," started Zoë.

"Get her in there now," said Mal.

Jayne took off out of the bridge and to the infirmary. Janelle stayed where she was in the co-pilot's chair looking out the front window. Mal followed Jayne out the door as well.

"I want you in your shuttle. Get the civilians and get ready to go," Mal told Inara.

"We can't just leave you here," she said blocking his path.

"Well, that was the plan," said Mal.

"Mal don't do this," said Inara.

"We get boarded, you take off," said Mal. "Head for town. We might be able to stop them from following you. JANELLE! Head for the cargo bay! Now!"

Janelle jumped, but did as he said. She ran by Mal and Inara as she ran for the cargo bay.

"They'll kill you," said Inara.

"Inara -," said Mal. "Go."

Inara turned and followed Janelle towards the bay.

* * *

"Grab the essentials and head for my shuttle!" shouted Inara as she entered the cargo bay.

"What's going on?" asked Simon.

"Just do it," said Janelle walking into the bay with two pistols strapped to her hips. She had two bags with her as she ran up the stairs towards Inara's shuttle.

"River, I want you to go with Inara. She will keep you safe until I get back.

River eyed the dark headed woman but nodded her head and followed Inara to the shuttle. Simon took off for their rooms to grab their things.

* * *

"What do we do now?" asked Simon.

"We wait for Mal to give us the signal," said Inara climbing into the pilot's chair of the shuttle.

Janelle sat down on the couch next to River and held her hand. Simon groaned and sat on the other side.

"We're ready," said Inara.

"Just give us a minute," said Mal. "We're going to try a Crazy Ivan to lose them."

"Are you insane?" said Janelle.

"Quiet!" shouted Mal. "Kaylee?"

The whole ship shook at they flew through atmo at full burn. Janelle had a hold of the wall beside. Inara was holding onto the console with all she head.

"Well!?" shouted Janelle.

* * *

"I knew I hired you for something," said Mal.

Mal hit the COM speaker, "We're good, people. We're out of the woods."

* * *

Everyone in the shuttle breathed a sigh of relief

"I think I've had way too much excitement for one day," said Janelle. "What about y'all?"

* * *

Janelle sat in the galley. She had a drink in her hands. Jayne walked into the kitchen and poured himself a drink and sat at the table. He grunted to get her attention.

"Yes?" she said looking up at him.

"Mal told me about you helpin' out today," said Jayne.

"Eh," said Janelle. "Did what I had too. Didn't much feel like getting shot, myself," she said finishing her drink. "I want to thank you. You could've left me out there with her."

"Mal wouldn't have been too happy about that," said Jayne.

"Thank you anyway," said Janelle.

She stood up and put her cup away. She smiled at him before she left the room. Jayne shook his head. She was starting to get to him again. He'd seriously thought about leaving her out in the desert with Patience, but for some reason he'd hauled her up on his horse. They needed to get to Boros quickly.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter two. ope you enjoyed it. We got to see a little more of Janelle in this chapter. Review and tell me what you think! ~Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Train Job_

"You're move," said Jayne.

Mal reached over and moved his game piece across the board.

"That's a bold move," said Zoë.

"I live on the edge," said Mal taking a drink.

"Riiight," said Janelle sitting down at the table.

Zoë smiled as she moved her piece across the board.

"Nice work, dumb ass," said Jayne.

"Oh, it's okay. He's just new to strategy," said Janelle.

Mal smirked at her as she giggled. "I've given some thought to moving off the edge. Not an ideal location. Might get a place in the middle."

"A toast!" shouted a man.

"Toast!" shouted another. "Quiet!"

"Shut up!" shouted the first man.

"Oh, no," said Janelle.

The bar got quiet as the man started to speak.

"I'm uh – I got words," he said. "I'm saying this is an "ass-picious" day. We all know what day it is."

"Suspicious? What say is it?" said Jayne slightly confused.

"Auspicious," said Janelle.

"Oh…what" said Jayne.

"Nothing," said Janelle rolling her eyes.

"A glorious day for all the proud members of the allied planets," said the man. "Unification Day!"

"This is gonna get ugly, isn't it?" asked Janelle, looking at Zoë.

"The end of the scumbag independents and the dawn of a new galaxy," said the man.

"Yeah!" shouted a few people in the bar.

Mal turned back to the table and grabbed his glass.

"Captain," said Zoë.

"Just feel the need for another drink," said Mal leaving the table.

"Yeah, it's gonna get ugly," said Janelle sipping her drink.

"What month is it?" said Jayne talking to himself.

Janelle rolled her eyes.

"Hey. You gonna drink the Alliance with me?" asked the man as Mal walked up to the bar. "Six years today the Alliance sent the Browncoats runnin' pissin' their pants. You know, your coat is kind of a brownish color," said the man looking at Mal's coat.

"It was on sale," said Mal taking a drink.

"You didn't toast," said the man. "You know, I'm thinkin' you're one of them independents."

"And I'm thinking you weren't burdened with an overabundance of schooling," said Mal. "So why don't we just ignore each other till we go away?"

"The independents were a bunch of cowardly, inbred piss pots," said the man. "Should've been killed off of every world spinnin'."

Mal slammed his glass on the bar and turned to the guy. "Say that to my face."

"I said…you're a coward and a piss pot," said the man standing to face Mal. "Now what are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. I just wanted you to face me so she could get behind you," said Mal.

The man turned around and when he did Zoë hit him with the butt of her gun.

"Drunks are so cute," said Mal. "Oh. _Mǔqīn tuófēng gǒu niang yǎng de._

"Jayne?" said Zoë.

"Hey, I didn't fight in no war," he said kicking his feet up on the table. "Best o'luck, though."

"You're so nice," said Janelle shoving his feet off.

"What? I didn't," he said. "And I suppose you didn't either, although I wouldn't surprise me if you did. I'm sure you one of the most armed people in here."

"And if I am?" she said looking at him over her glass.

"Could come in handy, is all," he said looking away from her.

Janelle laughed as she turned to watch the fight unfold. It was only when Mal was tossed through the holographic window did Jayne get up and do something.

"Looks like it's time to go," she said standing up.

Janelle picked her way through the crowd and out the door without someone stopping her. Once all four of them were outside the crowd started edging them towards the edge of a cliff.

"Whoa-oa. Ha ha. Ha," said Mal as he looked over the edge. "There's just an acre of you fellas, isn't there?" He turned to Zoë, "This is why we lost you know. Superior numbers."

"Thanks for the reenactment, sir," she said breathing heavily.

The man who'd made the toast walked to the front of the crowd and pulled a gun.

"Hey, hey. Them ain't "kosherized" rules," said Jayne stepping in front of Janelle slightly.

"I'm thinkin' somebody needs to you down, dog," he said. "What do you think?"

"I'm thinkin' we'll rise again," said Mal.

Janelle just looked over at him. As he said that Wash flew up behind them with the ship and opened the airlock.

"_Every man there go back inside or we will blow a new crater in this little moon,_" he said over the loud speaker.

The crowd slowly dissipated back into the bar as the four of them climbed aboard the ship. Mal waved at them as Wash started to fly away.

"Damn yokels can't even tell a transport ship ant got no guns on it," said Jayne.

Janelle rolled her eyes.

"Blow a new crater in this moon," said Jayne laughing.

Janelle laughed as she made her way to her room. She needed a nap after all the excitement. Mal and Zoë went up to the bridge to talk to Wash. Jayne went to his own room.

* * *

"Do you want me to put it up?" asked Inara as she brushed Kaylee's hair.

"No, that's okay," said Kaylee.

"You have such lovely hair, said Inara.

"She's right Kaylee," said Janelle.

"I'm sure the doctor would agree," said Inara smiling.

"Who? Simon? No, he's much too – I mean...I'm just – Do you think it looks better up?" asked Kaylee.

"We can experiment," said Inara. "We might even get wild later and wash your face."

All three women laughed at the joke.

"Do you ever do this for your clients?" asked Kaylee.

"Very occasionally. Not all of them have enough hair to get a brush through," said Inara.

"Have you ever had to service a really hideous client?" asked Kaylee. "With boils and the like?"

Inara chuckled. "A Companion chooses her own clients. That's guild law," she said. "But physical appearance doesn't matter so terribly. You look for compatibility of spirit. There's an energy about a person that's difficult to hide. You try to feel that…"

"Then you try to feel the energy of their credit account," said Mal walking into the shuttle. "It has a sort of aura."

"What did I say to you about barging into my shuttle?" asked Inara.

"That it was manly and impulsive?" said Mal.

Janelle laughed and Mal smirked at her.

"Yes, precisely. Only the exact phrase I used was don't," said Inara.

"Well, you're holding my mechanic in thrall, and, Kaylee what's going on in the engine room?" said Mal. "Were there monkeys? Some terrifying space monkeys maybe got loose?"

"I had to rewire the grav thrust because somebody won't replace that crappy compression coil," she said.

"Well get the place squared away," said Mal. "It's dangerous in there and I aint payin you to get your hair played at."

Kaylee muttered something in Chinese as she walked out of the room.

"We work before we play," said Mal as she walked out. He turned back to Inara. "You're servicing crew now?"

"In your lonely, pathetic dreams," said Inara. "What do you want?"

"We have a job," he said.

"Congratulations," said Inara. "Tis job wouldn't be on a decently civilized planet where I could screen some respectable clients, perhaps?"

"_Respectable clients._ That seems a contradiction," said Mal. \

"Don't start," said Inara.

"There's um…," said Mal. "We haven't got a location yet. We'll be landing on a skyplex in a bit. Run by a fella called Niska."

"Never heard of him," said Inara.

"Well, I have, and while we're there you'll stay confined to the ship," said Mal. "And that goes for you too, Janelle."

"Don't worry," she said. "I'm staying put this time."

"Is the petty criminal perhaps ashamed to be riding with a Companion?" asked Inara.

"Niska has a very unlovely rep," said Mal. "He's got work for me, fine. But I don't…I'm not sure you'd be safe."

"Mal, if you're being a gentleman, I may die of shock," said Inara.

"Hmm," said Mal as he bowed and then headed for the door. "Have you got time to do _my_ hair?" he asked walking back in.

"Out," said Inara.

"You need to heed his warning about Niska," said Janelle standing up. "I've heard of Niska and believe me, it's not a pretty story."

"I'm sure. Are you ready?" asked Inara.

"Yeah," said Janelle taking her hair down from the tight bun she'd put it in that morning.

"Wow, your hair is long," said Inara.

Janelle's hair fell down past her shoulders and stopped at her back. She shook it out to make sure it wasn't tangled or still wrapped around itself as she sat down on the floor. Inara sat on the couch behind her and started to run a brush through her hair.

"Is this why you always keep it up?" asked Inara.

"Part of the reason," said Janelle.

"What's the other part?" asked Inara.

"The way I was brought up," she said. "WE were told to keep our hair off our shoulders. So I found ways to keep it up and look pretty."

"You have very pretty hair," said Inara. "I think you should wear it down more often."

"Maybe," said Janelle. "Depends."

"On Jayne?" asked Inara.

"Why would it depend on him?" asked Janelle.

"I've see the way you look at him," said Inara. "You like him."

"He's intriguing," said Janelle. "But I don't like him."

"So why did you stay on the ship?" asked Inara. "Simon is the medic for the ship and River is with him, the shepherd thinks he's doing missionary works, and then there is you…so why?"

Janelle didn't say anything. The truth was that she _did_ stay on the ship because of Jayne. She couldn't fix anyone and didn't have the excuse of God for her to stay, but she did. Mal really didn't care because she paid him and that's all that mattered to him. Inara finished brushing her hair and pulled some of it back with a pin.

"There," she said. "It looks good like that."

"Thank you," said Janelle standing up. "I'll see you later."

Inara nodded as Janelle walked out of the shuttle.

* * *

"Hello Shepherd," said Janelle walking into the dining area.

"Oh, hello Janelle," he said.

"Want some company?" she asked making some tea.

"Sure," he said with a smile.

Janelle smiled and walked over to the table.

"I wonder how it's going," she said.

"Who knows," he said. "Inara said I should pray for them, but I'm just not sure Captain Reynolds would appreciate it."

Janelle chuckled. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. And I think it would help. They are working for a terrible man."

"Who?" asked Book.

"A man called Niska," she said. "He has a horrible reputation, especially if people don't come through on a job. Believe me, they can use all the prayers they can get."

Book nodded as she stood up from the table. It was then that he noticed her hair was down instead of up in a bun.

"Your hair looks lovely," he said.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

Janelle walked around the ship, ending up on the catwalk around the cargo bay. She watch Simon walk away and could only assume that Jayne had been a douche to him, _again_. She sighed as she walked over to River and sat down.

"Hey," she said.

River turned to look at her.

"You shouldn't be here," she said. "He's worried about you."

"I, uh, I don't think so," said Janelle.

"You should tell him," said River. "You could help them."

Janelle smiled as she stood up. She liked River, even if she was a bit loopy. She watched as Jayne jumped through the opening in the floor of the ship and on to the train. She had a feeling it was only going to get more interesting as the day went on.

* * *

Janelle ran down the stairs to where Kaylee was standing as Jayne came up from the train.

"Ahh! God!" said Jayne as the crates hit the ground.

"Where are the others?" asked Kaylee.

"They shot my gorram leg!" he said falling off the crates.

"Jayne? Are they still on the train?" asked Kaylee. "Are they gonna be okay?"

"Simon!" shouted Janelle as she reached the two of them.

Simon came running through the door. "What?"

"Looks like you've got a patient," said Janelle looking at Jayne's leg.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Bullshit," she said. "Let's get you upright."

Janelle got under one of his arms while Simon got under the other. They slowly walked him to the infirmary so Simon could look at his leg.

* * *

"Well?" asked Janelle when Simon was done?"

"He'll live," said Simon.

Janelle nodded and walked into the infirmary.

"How you feeling?" she asked Jayne.

"Peachy," he said looking over at her. "How many of them dresses do you got?"

Janelle looked down at the earth green dress she was wearing. "What are you talking about?"

"You wore that when we were dealing with Patience," he said.

She smiled. "I've got a few of them in different colors. Mostly in earth tones. Helps me blend into a crowd."

'Why do you need to hide in a crowd?" he asked sliding off the table.

"You are the only ones who don't want to be found sometimes," she said watching him limp around the room. "Should you be doing that?"

"I'm fine," he said limping out of the room.

Janelle sighed as she, too, left the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Inara.

"Nothin," said Janelle.

"Jayne can be a bit…" started Inara.

"He's s juéjiàng de lǘzi," said Janelle.

"He is that too," chuckled Inara. "Come to my shuttle. I've got some tea that might help with your mood.

Janelle nodded and followed Inara to the shuttle.

* * *

"Hey. How'd it go?" asked Kaylee walking up to the shuttle.

"She hit me," said Mal pointing to Inara.

Janelle laughed from where she was sitting on the stairs with Jayne.

"We tried to get him into the infirmary," said Kaylee. "He's just heavy."

"That's an understatement," said Janelle.

"Hey," slurred Jayne.

Kept the engine running," said Wash. "We're good to go."

"We're not going," said Mal.

"Not – What? Not – Why?" asked Wash.

"We're bringing the cargo back," said Zoë.

"What?" said Janelle and Jayne.

"What do you mean _back_? I waited for you guys!" shouted Jayne.

"Hush, you'll hurt yourself," said Janelle.

"What are you talking about? What about Niska?" asked Wash. "Wont this put him in more or less a killing mood?"

"There's others need this more," said Mal. "Let's get it on the mule."

"My shuttle's faster," said Inara.

"You risked enough flying in there once. And I don't want to get slapped no more," said Mal. "Far as Niska goes, we'll explain to him the job went south and return the money."

"You wanna explain, now's your chance," said Wash.

Everyone turned to look out the airlock to see an ominous looking group of men walking up. Janelle slid herself behind Jayne to lean up against the wall. Everyone else seemed to take collective step back.

"You didn't make the rendezvous," said the man.

"Ran into a few complications," said Mal.

"You were thinking of taking Mr. Niska's money, and his property , maybe," said the Russian.

"Uh, interestingly, neither," said Mal.

"I don't understand," said the Russian.

"Yeah. Look. Here's what it is. Deal's off," said Mal. "We changed our minds."

"You entered into an arrangement with Mr. Niska," said the Russian. "There is no mind changing."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong," said Mal. "We – we just – We can't take this job. So you just relax. We'll get you the money Niska gave us, you return it, and we'll call it even."

"There is no even," said the Russian.

"Is that right?" said Mal.

The Russian threw his dagger and hit Mal in the shoulder. Zoë tossed off her coat and pulled out her gun and started shooting. Inara grabbed Kaylee and pulled her behind one of the giant crates that was sitting in the cargo bay. Wash snuck his way around so he could climb on the mule. He revved the mule and ran over the guy guarding the exit. Janelle pulled her legs up to her chest trying to make herself smaller to hide behind Jayne's prone form some more.

There was a gun shot and the large Russian man fell to the ground. Every turned to see Jayne with his gun in his hand.

"Nice shot," said Mal.

"I was aiming for his head," slurred Jayne.

Mal and Zoë packed up the medicine crates and loaded them onto the mule and rode out of the ship. Inara and Kaylee went to check on Wash. Janelle extended her legs and started to stand.

"Where were you?" slurred Jayne. "They could've used your help."

"I couldn't help," said Janelle leaning over to grab his upper arm. "You got to help me or you're going to be stuck here."

Jayne used all the strength he had to help her help him to his feet. They slowly made their way down the stairs. They paused at the bottom of the stairs so Janelle could adjust her grip on him and to catch her breath. The trek across the bay was slow. It was only when they got through the door that Jayne asked her where they were going.

"You won't be able to climb down the ladder to your room, and if I just drop you down the hole you might hurt yourself" she said.

"So where are you taking since we by passed the infirmary," he said, the slur in his voice slowly dissipating.

"My cabin," she said.

"What?" said Jayne.

"It's all one level and I can drop you on the bed and leave you," she said. "And the only way you're going to hurt yourself is if you roll off the bed."

Janelle opened the door to her room and they slowly made their way to the bed. She helped him sit on the edge of the bed and when she let go of him he fell backwards. Luckily he didn't hit the wall.

"Sleep it off," she said walking out of the room.

* * *

Janelle was standing at the edge of the air lock when Mal and Zoë returned.

"How are our prisoners?" asked Mal.

"Yelling in Russian," she said. "He hasn't shut up since he woke up."

Mal nodded. Zoë and Wash brought the large Russian outside and dropped him to his knees. Janelle watched from just inside the ship.-

"Now, this is all the money Niska gave us in advance," said Mal holding up a wad of cash. "You bring it back to him. Tell him the job didn't work out.

The Russian spit on Mal.

"We're not thieves. But we are thieves," he said. "Point is, we're not taking what's his. We'll stay out of his way as best we can from here on in. You explain that's best for everyone. Okay?"

The Russian stood up despite the bullet hole in his leg. "Keep the money. Use it to buy a funeral. It doesn't matter where you go or how far you fly," he said. "I will hunt you down, and the last thing you see will be my blade."

"Darn," said Mal.

Mal lifted his leg and kicked the Russian in the chest. This sent him stumbling backwards until he was caught up in the suction from the engine. His body was pulled through the large turbines. Janelle cringed and left them to their business.

Not long after she made it to the dining area they were up in there and leaving the world. Janelle grabbed a cup and poured herself some tea. She walked over to the lounge area and laid down on the couch. She opened her book and started to read. At some point she fell asleep. She was woken up by someone shaking her.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Mal.

"I fell asleep" she said sitting up.

"Why didn't you go to your bunk?" he asked.

"Jayne's in there," she said. "I didn't want to drop him down the hole to his room do I left him in mine. I'm fine sleeping here."

"Well, I'm not," said Mal. "Come on."

Mal leaned over and picked Janelle up and started to walk out of the room.

"I can walk, you know," she said.

"It's easier and quicker if I just carry you," said Mal.

Mal set her down in front of the door to her room. He slid it open and looked around. Jayne wasn't in there.

"Looks like you get your bed after all," said Mal. "Sleep well. And don't fall asleep on the couches anymore. They aren't all that comfortable."

Janelle nodded and closed the door to her room. She stripped from her dress and pulled on her night shirt before she climbed in bed. She turned out the lights and smiled. It smelled like Jayne.


	4. Chapter 4

_In Between Jobs_

"Why are we going back to Persephone?" asked Zoë.

"Because," said Mal. "We've been running around a bit and I want to go."

"Janelle said something about going," said Wash.

"And we're going to a Central Planet because she asked?" said Zoë.

"Wash asked, too," said Mal.

"Oh. Okay," said Zoë.

* * *

"We haven't had a day off in a while," said Kaylee following Janelle off the ship.

"I'm not the only one thankful for civilization," said Janelle as they watch Inara's shuttle fly off.

"Yeah, she happy to be back from the border planets as well," said Kaylee. "So what are your plans today?"

"Shopping," said Janelle.

"Shopping for what?" asked Kaylee

"Fabrics," said Janelle looking over her list. "I'm getting a bit tired of wearing the same clothes over again so I am sending some new fabrics off to my seamstress to get new dresses."

"Wow," said Kaylee.

"I can have her make some things for you as well," said Janelle.

"I don't have anywhere to wear them," said Kaylee.

"And I do?" chuckled Janelle. "Doesn't matter if you have somewhere to wear them, that you have them just is case is the point."

"Okay," smiled Kaylee. "Well I'm off to the junkyard."

"You're working on your day off?" asked Janelle.

"I need to replace a few parts and if I can do it for free then I'm gonna," said Kaylee.

Janelle nodded and took off for town.

* * *

"And the red silk," said a woman as Janelle walked into the store.

"Be right with you Ms. Janelle," said the lady with a bolt of fabric.

The other woman in the store turned around and smiled. It was Inara.

"I thought I was the only one who shopped here," said Inara.

"Likewise," said Janelle. "Having new dresses made or redecorating the shuttle?"

"A little of both," said Inara. "You?"

"New clothes," said Janelle.

"Going to show them off for Jayne?" chuckled Inara.

Janelle rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I heard about what you did," said Inara. "Dropping him in your room."

"How…" said Janelle.

"Mal told me," said Inara. "And it won't take long before everyone else knows about it as well. It's a small ship when things like that happen."

"Great…" said Janelle.

"Don't worry mei-mei," said Inara. "The only one to give you hell is probably Mal and possibly Wash."

The store owner returned a few moments later with Inara's fabrics. She said her goodbyes and walked out of the store. Janelle smiled at the woman and placed her order.

"And send them to Bridgett," said Janelle. "She's expecting them."

"Yes, miss," said the woman.

* * *

"Everyone on board?" asked Mal.

"All but Janelle," said Wash. "She said she about five minutes away."

Mal nodded his head. As he was turning from the windshield he saw a man running towards the boat. He frowned and made his way to the airlock.

"Can I help you?" said Mal stopping him from entering.

"I'm looking for someone," said the man.

"Aren't we all," said Mal with a sarcastic tone.

"No, she's supposed to be on this ship," said the man. "Her seamstress just told me she was in town buying fabrics. I came looking for her."

"Really? And who might this girl be?" asked Mal.

"Janelle Whitlock," the man.

"Can't say I've heard of her," said Mal. "Now if you don't mind please step off my ship. We're leaving town."

The man conceded and let the airlock close. Mal called up to the bridge.

"Tell Janelle to catch a ride with Inara," said Mal.

"Will do," said Wash.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift," said Janelle walking out of the shuttle.

"No problem," said Inara. "I just wonder why Mal wanted you to catch a ride if you were headed this way to begin with."

"Who knows," said Janelle.

"There was someone looking for her," said Mal walking over to them. "And I'm sure she didn't want this man finding her. Otherwise she would've told him she was in town."

"A man?" asked Janelle.

"Yeah. Fancy looking too," said Mal. "Wouldn't happen to know who I'm talking about, would you?"

"Nope. Sorry," said Janelle pushing past Mal.

Mal let her go. He knew she knew who the man was, and if she didn't want to fess up that was her problem.

"Did he give a name?" asked Inara.

"Nope. Just said that he was looking for Ms. Whitlock," said Mal.

"Whitlock?" said Inara looking at the captain.

"Yep," said Mal. "Our Ms. Janelle is a Whitlock. One of the most powerful families on Persephone."

"Wow," said Inara.

"Which explains how she keeps with the monthly rent so easily," said Mal.

"Rent?" asked Inara.

"Yeah, she's renting her cabin since she feels she isn't much help to us," said Mal. "I'm not complaining about the extra money, either."

Inara rolled her eyes and went back into her shuttle.

* * *

"So, why would that fine young man be looking for you?" asked Mal walking into the dining area.

Janelle was sitting at the table with a cup of tea and a book. Jayne was sitting at the other end eating, while Shepherd Book and Kaylee sat in the lounge.

"Someone was looking for you?" asked Kaylee.

"Apparently," said Janelle.

"Come now, Ms. Whitlock," said Mal. "I'm sure you know who he was."

"Whitlock?" said Kaylee. "You're a Whitlock?"

"How did you find out?" asked Janelle looking up at Mal.

"The young man was kind enough to fill me in," he said. "Well? Who is he and is he going to be an issue?

"It doesn't matter who he is and no he isn't," said Janelle. "If he was he would've already become one."

Mal nodded and headed to the bridge. Jayne and Kaylee were staring at her now.

"What?" she said.

"How come you're out flying with us when you could be at parties?" asked Kaylee.

"It's not always parties," said Janelle.

"How come Patience isn't as rich as you?" asked Jayne.

"Who said she isn't," said Janelle. "And I'm out here because I chose to be. Can we please drop this?"

Janelle stood up from the table and went to her cabin.

"How come you didn't say anything Jayne?" asked Kaylee.

"I did," he said. "I asked about Patience."

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "Not about that."

"About what?" asked Jayne.

"About Janelle," said Kaylee.

"What are you talking about girl?" asked Jayne.

Kaylee sighed, "Men...don't know what's right in front of your face." Kaylee stood up from the table and walked over to Jayne. "She likes you, and from the way I've seen you look at her you like her too."

"Ha," said Jayne. "The only girl I like is Vera."

Kaylee rolled her eyes and left the mess hall.

Jayne sat at the table thinking about what Kaylee had said.

_There's no way she likes me_, thought Jayne.

* * *

"I just don't get it. I've spent time with him," said Janelle. "Maybe I'm not as good at flirting as I thought I was."

Inara chuckled as Kaylee walked into the shuttle.

"What ya laughing at?" she asked sitting down with the other two women.

"Janelle is questioning her flirting abilities," said Inara.

"You talking 'bout Jayne?" asked Kaylee.

Janelle nodded.

"With Jayne you gotta knock him over the head with something heavy before he will notice something sometimes," said Kaylee with a smile. "I say you go up to and kiss him. That will get his attention."

All three of them laughed. Unbeknownst to them Jayne was standing outside the shuttle listening to the conversation. He had a smirk on his face. He was secretly hoping she would take Kaylee's advice about just kissing him.

* * *

**A/N: Thought I'd post something that does happen in an episode. Also, I've started posting the images of the dresses that Janelle wears throughout the story. A new dress will goes up with _almost_ every chapter. So swing by my profile and see what they really look like! ~Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bushwhacked_**

"What are they playing?" asked Janelle.

"Hoop Ball," laughed Inara watching the group.

At this point Kaylee was on Jayne's shoulders. Janelle laughed as she watched the game continue. While they watched Simon walked over to them.

"Hello," he said.

Janelle nodded.

"Who's winning?" asked Inara.

"I can't really tell," he said. "They don't seem to be playing by any civilized rules that I know."

"Well, we're pretty far from civilization," said Inara.

Inara looked over to where River was standing. She was practically leaning over the railing to watch the game. Janelle was standing with her at this point watching them play as well.

"How's your sister?" asked Inara.

"She's good. Better," said Simon. "She has her days, and she still won't talk about what it was that they did to her at the academy. "

"Perhaps she's not sure herself," said Inara.

"She dreams about it. I know that much," said Simon. "Nightmares. And now, on the run, on this ship I don't know if I'll be able to help her here, and I need to help her."

"Simon, you are," said Inara. "Leaving your home world behind? That's incredibly selfless."

"Yeah. I selflessly turned us both into wanted fugitives," he said sadly.

"Well, we're all running from something, I suppose," said Inara.

While they were talking an alarm started to sound. They game came to a halt and everyone stop moving.

"Proximity alert," said Zoë. "We must be coming up on something."

"Oh, my God. What can it be? We're all doomed. Who's flying this thing!" shouted Wash.

Mal turned to him.

"Oh, right. That would be me," said Wash. "Uh, back to work."

Mal shrugged his shoulders in agreement. Janelle chuckled at the exchange.

"So, I guess that makes us one man short," said Kaylee.

"Little Kaylee is always one man short," said Jayne.

Kaylee playfully punched him in the back. As Janelle was making her way around the catwalk Kaylee said something about Simon joining the game. As he was making his way down the whole ship shook. Janelle grabbed the railing to keep herself up right.

* * *

"Wash, you have a stroke or something?" asked Mal making his way onto the bridge, with the whole crew following him.

"Near enough," said Wash pointing to the abandoned ship that was floating out in front of them.

"What happened?" asked Zoë.

"Anybody home?" asked Mal.

"I've been hailing her, but if whoever's there is as healthy as the guy we just ran over," said Wash. "I can't imagine anybody's gonna be picking up."

"Bring us in a little closer," said Mal.

"Get you close enough to ring the doorbell," said Wash.

"What is it?" asked Simon.

* * *

"SO what do we figure? Transport ship?" asked Mal.

"Converted cargo hauler," said Wash. "Maybe a short-range scow."

"You can tell she don't wanna be parked like that," said Kaylee. "The port thrust's gone, and that's what's making her spin the way she is."

"A short-range vessel this far out into space?" asked Simon.

"Retrofitted to carry passengers," said Wash.

Travelers pick them us cheap at government auctions," said Zoë. "A few modifications and they serve well enough for a one way push to the outer planets."

"Settlers," said Janelle and Book.

"Cram 15, 20 families on a boat that size, you pack'em in tight enough," said Wash.

"Families?" said Inara.

"Tell you what I think," said Jayne. "I figure that fella we run into did everyone on board. Killed'em all. Then he decided to take a swim, see how fast his blood would boil out his ears."

"You're a very "up" person," said Wash.

"That's just lovely," said Janelle with a look of disgust on her face.

"Shouldn't we report this?" asked Book.

"To who? The Alliance?" asked Mal. "Right. They're gonna run right out here lickety-split and make sure these taxpayers are okay."

"Then we'll have too," said Book.

"If there's folks in need of help, why aren't they beamin' no distress call?" asked Jayne.

"It's true. There's no beacon," said Zoë.

"Which means it's likely no one's looking to find her," said Mal.

"All the more reason for us to do the right thing," said Book.

"How's about you just say a prayer when we slide on by?" said Jayne.

"Hush," said Janelle popping him on the shoulder.

Jayne grunted at her.

"Shall I remind you of the story of the Good Samaritan?" said Book looking back at Mal.

"I'd rather you didn't. But we'll check it out," said Mal. "Could be survivors, and if not, well, then no one's gonna mind if we see if there's not something of value they might've left behind."

"Yeah – No, uh, someone could be hurt," said Jayne perking up.

"Yeah, we can tell you're really concerned for the people, Jayne," said Janelle rolling her eyes.

"Hush woman," he said.

Janelle rolled her eyes again before she walked out of the room.

* * *

Janelle watched Mal and Zoë suit up to check out the ship. She saw Jayne talking to Simon. Jayne was probably being a dick to him, as usual. When Simon walked away Jayne's attention switched to her. She was sitting on the stairs in the cargo bay. She could've gotten up and left, but she didn't.

"Look," he said fidgeting with his gun. "I'm –uh, I'm sorry 'bout what I said earlier."

Janelle cracked a smile. "I don't expect an apology, Jayne. I expect you to act like the rude and crude person you are."

Janelle stood up and walked up the stairs and away from Jayne. Kaylee walked over to him as he watched her walk away.

"I take it she didn't accept it?" asked Kaylee.

"Nope," grumbled Jayne.

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

"Yeah…" said Jayne.

"No you didn't," she said. "I can't tell by the way you answered me. You've got to mean it, Jayne."

Kaylee walked away to get ready to go over if need be.

* * *

"Why am I with you?" asked Janelle as they walked through the deserted ship.

"Cause I wanna talk to you and you can run from me on Serenity," said Jayne walking into the room with Mal and Zoë. "Kaylee's on her way."

Mal nodded.

"Here," she said popping up behind Jayne.

"Jesus, woman!" he said.

Kaylee smiled as she sat down.

Mal started to say something when a flash of light blinded him momentarily. It was Simon. He was dressed in the air suit.

"Hi," said Mal. "What are you doing here? And what's with the suit?"

Before Simon could say anything Jayne started laughing.

"You're hilarious," said Simon. "Sadist."

"Jayne, really?" said Janelle. "Can I go back to Serenity?"

"No, we can use the man power, er, woman power, and since you already here…" said Mal.

Fine," said Janelle leaning against the console again.

"All right, enough. Aint got no time for games," said Mal. "As long as you're here, you may as well lend a hand. You can roll with Kaylee. Let's be quick about this. A few loads each. No need to be greedy. "

"Where are all the people?" asked Simon.

"Ship says lifeboat launched more than a week ago," said Mal. "We're gonna assume everyone got off okay. Anyway, we're just here to pick the bones. You two start in the engine room. Jayne, you take the galley. And take Janelle with you," said Mal.

"You, um, have this on wrong," Kaylee told Simon as they left the room.

Jayne started laughing again. Janelle punched him in the arm to shut him up.

'You need to leave him alone," she said. "He's got enough going on as it is. And you definitely aren't helping."

"If you don't remember, he was the one who got Kaylee shot," started Jayne.

"And we've moved past that," said Janelle. "SO leave him be."

Janelle took up walking in front of him. She was shaking her head at him. Jayne blew out a huff of air as they made their way to the galley.

_ This is gonna be harder than I thought_, he thought to himself.

* * *

As soon as they found the galley Jayne started to throw protein rations into the bag in a hurry. Janelle walked around the kitchen and found other food stuffs that they could take back with them. She dropped them in the bag that Jayne was tossing things into. When she turned around the lights flashed. For the split second they were on she saw someone standing in front of her. She screamed and ducked out of the way. The man screamed and attacked Jayne from behind. Janelle hid under the stainless steel counters while Jayne handled the man.

* * *

Janelle was still under the counters when Mal and Zoë came into the galley.

"What'd you see?" asked Mal.

"Didn't," said Jayne. "Came at me from behind. Big, though. Strong. I think I might've hit. Janelle saw it, I think."

"Where is she?" asked Mal.

"UH…" said Jayne looking around.

"You did," said Simon.

The crew looked to the floor. There were blood drops leading in a path to a vent fan. Mal walked over and pulled the grate off. Inside the hole was a man. Janelle stayed huddled under the counters. She wasn't gonna risk something happening again.

"Oh, yes," said Simon. "He's a real beast. It's a wonder you're still alive."

"He looked bigger when I couldn't see him," said Jayne.

"Now, let's find Janelle," said Mal. "He probably didn't take her anywhere."

Jayne holstered his gun and they started to look around the galley. Zoë walked past one of the counters and saw Janelle's boot sticking out from under the bottom shelf. She nodded her head towards the counter and Mal walked over. As he crouched down a pot came flying at him, knocking him in the head.

"Ow," he said. "Did you _have_ to do that?"

Janelle opened her eyes and saw Mal holding his head. "I–I'm sorry. I thought y–you were…"

"I know. It's okay," said Mal. "He's unconscious. Are you hurt?"

"N-no," said Janelle.

"Then let's get you off the floor, huh?" said Mal holding out his hand.

Janelle nodded and took the offered hand. She brushed off her dress and looked around until she found Jayne.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "How 'bout you?"

She nodded.

"Okay," said Mal. "Let's get back to Serenity and get him looked at."

Jayne walked over and picked up the unconscious man as the group made their way back to their own ship.

* * *

The group was standing around outside the infirmary. Janelle had changed out of her brown dress and into a black and grey tight fitting dress. She had her hair pulled back in an up-do again. She was pacing outside the infirmary. Book was sitting on the couch and Jayne was splayed out in one of the chairs. Everyone was standing around the room.

"Stop pacing," said Zoë.

"I – uh…sorry," said Janelle sitting down next to Shepherd Book.

He smiled at her and patted her leg before looking back at the grey metal door.

"I wonder how long he's been living like that," said Inara.

"Don't know," said Kaylee looking in a side window. "He must be real brave to survive like that when nobody else did."

"Yeah. Real hero, killin' all them people," said Jayne without opening his eyes.

"What? No, we don't believe that," said Kaylee looking around. "We don't, do we?"

"Captain wouldn't have brought him on board, were that the case," said Zoë.

* * *

The door finally opened and Mal and Simon came out.

"So? How's our patient?" asked Kaylee.

"Uh, aside from borderline malnutrition he's in remarkably good health," said Simon.

"So he'll live then?" asked Book with a smile.

"Which, to my mind, is unfortunate," said Mal looking back into the room.

"Not a very charitable attitude, Captain," said Book.

"Charity'd be putting a bullet in his brain pain," said Mal.

"Mal!" said Inara.

"It'd save him the suffering," said Mal.

Mal turned and pulled the door closed and locked it.

"All right. No one goes in here," he said. "Nothing more we can do for him, not after what he's seen."

"What do you mean?" asked Simon.

"That ship was hit by reavers," said Mal.

"Reavers?" said Jayne standing up.

The group stared at the man lying on the table in the infirmary. Janelle wrapped her arms around herself and left the group. Kaylee frowned as she watched her leave and followed her soon after.

* * *

Kaylee found Janelle sitting in her room. She slid the door open and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" asked Kaylee.

"Oh…uh, yeah," said Janelle with a half-hearted smiled.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaylee. "You look like someone kicked your dog, or something."

Janelle smiled a little. "This isn't my first run -in with reavers."

"Well, yeah. We had that incident on Whitefall," said Kaylee.

"_That_ would've been my second run-in with them," said Janelle.

"What you mean?" asked Kaylee.

"While I was away a small group of them hit my town," she said. "Killed everyone, including my family," she said looking at her hands. "That's when I left and went to Persephone."

"Wow," said Kaylee. "I'm sorry."

Janelle nodded.

* * *

"Mal, how can you know?" asked Inara.

"He don't, that's how. No way," said Jayne following her into the galley. "It was that other fella, the one we run into. Like I said before, he went stir crazy, killed the rest, then took a walk in space."

"Just a second ago you said -," started Kaylee

"Don't matter what I said," said Jayne. "Wasn't reavers. Reavers don't leave no survivors."

"Strictly speaking, I wouldn't say they did," said Mal.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Shepherd Book.

"Don't matter we took him off that boat, Shepherd. It's the place he's gonna live from now on," said Mal.

"I don't accept that," said Book. "Whatever horror he witnessed, whatever acts of barbarism it was done by men, nothing more."

"Reavers aint men," said Jayne.

"Of course they are," said Shepherd Book. "Too long removed from civilization, perhaps, but men. And I believe there's a power greater than men. A power that heals."

"Reavers might take issue with that philosophy, if they had a philosophy, and if they weren't too busy gnawing on your insides," said Mal. "Jayne's right. Reavers aint men. Or they forgot how to be. Come to just nothin'. They got out to the edge of the galaxy to that place of nothin' and that's what they became."

"Why are we still sittin' here?" asked Jayne slightly panicked. "If it was reavers, shouldn't we be gone?"

"Work aint done," said Mal. "Still substantial money value sittin' over there."

"Oh, I aint goin' over there with them bodies," said Jayne. "No ruttin' way. Not if reavers messed with'em."

"Jayne, you'll scare the women," said Zoë looking over at him from the table.

"I'll go," said Simon. "I've dealt with bodies. They don't worry me."

"I'd like to go with him," said Shepherd Book. "Maybe see what I can do about putting those folks to rest."

"Those folks are already restin' pretty good, Shepherd. Reavers saw to that," said Mal.

"How we treat are dead is part of what makes us different than those who did the slaughtering," said Book placing his hand on Mal's shoulder.

Janelle had walked into the galley at this point. She walked over and grabbed a cup and poured herself a drink before going to stand beside Jayne.

"All right. You go say your words," said Mal. "Jayne, you'll help the doctor and Shepherd Book cut down those people. Then you'll load up the cargo."

"I don't believe this," said Jayne. "We're sittin' put for a funeral?"

"Yes, Jayne, that is exactly what we're gonna do," said Mal standing up from the table. "Not gonna have these people lookin' over my shoulder once we're gone. I aint sayin' there any peace to be had, but on the off chance there is, these folks deserve a little of it."

Inara smiled a little at Mal as she walked over to him, "Just when I think I've got you figured out."

"That was real pretty, Captain, what you just said," said Kaylee with a smile.

"Didn't think you were one for rituals and such," said Wash.

"I'm not. But I figure it'll keep the others busy for a while," said Mal. "No reason to concern them with what's to be done."

"And what is that, Captain?" asked Janelle.

"Shit. I forgot you were there," he said turning to face her. "Er, uh…well…"

"Sir?" asked Zoë.

Mal just turned a knowing look on his first mate before he left the galley.

* * *

"It's a real burden being right so often," said Mal as they looked at a screen on the panel on the bridge.

"What is that?" asked Wash.

"Booby trap," said Mal. "Reavers sometimes leave'em for the rescue ships. Triggered it when we latched on.

"And when we detach?" asked Wash.

"It blows," said Mal.

"Okay, so we don't detach. We just, I don't know, sit tight until…"

"What, reavers come back?" said Zoë.

"Looks like they've jerry-rigged it with a pressure catch," said Kaylee pointing at the screen. "It's the only thing that's work with all these spare parts. We could probably bypass that east, we get to the D.C. line."

"You tell me right now, little Kaylee. You really think you can do this?" asked Mal.

"Sure. Yeah," she said. "I think so. Besides, if I mess up, it's not like you'll be able to yell at me."

"That's comforting," said Janelle as she walked off the bridge.

* * *

Janelle was in the shuttle with Inara and River while the gang went to work on their tasks. Inara was writing hànzi. River was asleep on the bed next to Janelle. Janelle noticed that River was frowning in her sleep and would jerk occasionally.

River sat up quickly shouting. Inara stood up and came over to her.

"Shh," said Inara holding River.

River screamed again causing Janelle to jump slightly. On top of that an alarm started to sound.

"You stay with her, I'll be right back," said Janelle.

* * *

"Reavers?" asked Mal as he ran up the steps and onto the bridge.

_"Firefly class transport, you are ordered to release control of your helm,_" said a voice. "_Prepare to dock and be boarded._"

"Looks like civilization finally caught up with us," said Mal.

* * *

"So what was it?" asked Jayne as he put the grate back in place.

"Open the stash, pull out the goods," said Mal as he walked across the catwalk.

"What? I just got done putting it in," said Jayne.

"Now I'm telling you to take it out again," said Mal as he made it way down into the cargo bay.

"What's going on?" asked Janelle from the catwalk.

"Why for?" asked Jayne.

"I got no notion to argue this," said Mal. "In about two minutes time, this boats gonna be crawling with Alliance."

"No," said Simon. "We've gotta run."

"Can't. They're pulling us in," said Mal looking at Simon.

"If they find us, they'll send River back to that place to be tortured," said Simon. "I'd never see her again."

"Stack everything in plain sight. Wouldn't want it to see like we got anything to hide," said Mal ignoring Simon. "Might give them Alliance boys the wrong impression."

"Or the right one," said Wash taking a crate from the Shepherd.

"That too," said Mal. "Now, go run fetch your sister," he said looking at Simon.

"What?" said Simon in disbelief. "Why? Are you gonna put her in plain sight too?"

"Don't get touchy. Just do as I say," said Mal.

"Is that why you let us stay, so you could use us as bargaining chip?" said Simon.

"Knew there was a reason," said Jayne.

"Hush," said Janelle as she walked over.

"They are not taking her! And you're not giving her to them," said Simon.

"Don't be a fool, son," said Book. "Do as the man says."

Simon started at them both for a moment before he ran up the stairs to Inara's shuttle.

"Okay, I want everyone front and center when they board. Understood?" said Mal.

* * *

The airlock doors hissed as they opened. Mal was standing next to the cargo they had taken from the other ship. Behind him stood Shepherd Book, Inara next to him, then Kaylee. Zoë stood next to her and was next to his wife, with his hands in the air. Jayne was leaning on the mule and Janelle was standing next to him. The guards from the Alliance ship came in with their guns at the reedy. Following them was a man in grey uniform.

"Well, quite a lot of fuss," said Mal. "If I didn't know better, I'd think we were dangerous."

"Is this your vessel?" asked the Man.

"It is. Bought and paid for. I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds," said Mal.

"And is this everyone, Captain?" asked the man.

"By the way of crew, it is," said Mal. "Though in our infirmary, you're gonna find a fella we rescued off that derelict. Saved him, guess you could say."

"Hmm," said the man. He turned to one of the armed men and nodded towards the back of the ship.

"Straight through the back, next to the common area," said Mal.

"And these items, you rescued them as well?" asked the man nodding to the crates next to Mal

Mal just looked at him.

"Looks to me like an illegal salvage operation," said the man.

"It does? That's discouraging," said Mal.

Janelle was finding it very hard to not roll her eyes at the conversation, or at least Mal's half of the conversation.

"Alliance property too," said the man. "You could lose your ship, Captain. But that is a wrist slap compared to the penalty for harboring fugitives. A brother and sister. When I search this vessel, I won't find them, will I?"

"No children on this boat," said Mal.

"I didn't say children," said the man. "Siblings. Adult siblings."

"I misunderstood," said Mal.

"Hmm," said the man.

"No chance they could've stowed away? No one would blame you for that, Captain," said the Man with his back turned to the group. "I know how these older model Fireflies tend to have those troublesome little nooks."

"Do they?" said Mal.

"Smugglers and the like tend to prefer them just for that reason," said the man.

As he spoke the two soldiers that had gone to the infirmary returned, but without the man. One of them walked up to the man in charge and started to whisper something in his ear. The man turned around to face the group once more.

"We will continue this conversation in a more official capacity," he said. "I want every inch of this junker tossed," he said as he walked off the ship.

The armed men grabbed each person by the arm and started to lead them off the ship.

"IS that completely necessary?" asked Janelle as the soldier gripped her arm tightly. "I've got nowhere to go."

The man sigh and loosened his grip on her arm as he continued to lead her off the ship.

"Thank you," she said.

"Junker?" said Kaylee.

"Settle down, Kaylee," said Mal.

"But, Captain, did you hear what that purple-belly called _Serenity_?" said Kaylee.

"Shut up!" said Mal.

* * *

"You are a Companion," said the Commander.

"Yes," replied Inara.

"And you were based for years on Sihnon," he said. "It's only in the last year that you've been shipping out with _The Serenity?_" he asked.

"It's just _Serenity_, and that's correct," said Inara with a smile. "In a few weeks it will be a year. Why is this important?"

"I'm just trying to put the pieces together," said the Commander. "It's a, uh – It's a curiosity a woman of stature such as yourself falling in with…these types."

"Not in the least. It's a mutually beneficial business arrangement," said Inara. "I rent the shuttle from Captain Reynolds, which allows me to expand my client base, and the captain finds that having a Companion on board opens certain doors that might otherwise be closed to him."

* * *

"And do you love him?" asked the Commander.

"I don't see how that's relevant," said Zoë.

"Well, he is your husband," said the Commander.

"Yes," replied Zoë.

"You two met through Captain Reynolds?" he asked.

"Captain was looking for a pilot. I found a husband," said Zoë. "Seemed to work out."

"You fought with Reynolds in the war?"

"Fought with a lot of people in the war," said Zoë.

"And your husband," said the Commander.

"Fight with him sometimes too," said Zoë.

"Is there any particular reason you don't wish to discuss your marriage?"

"Don't see that it's any of your business is all," said Zoë. "We're very private people."

* * *

"The legs," said Wash. "Oh, yeah. Definitely have to say it was her legs. You can put that down. Her legs, and right where her legs meet her back. Actually, that whole area. That and above it."

* * *

"Six gerstlers crammed under every cooling drive so that you strain your primary artery function and you end up having to recycle secondary exhaust through a bypass system just so's you don't end up pumping it through the main atmofeed and asphyxiating the entire crew!" said Kaylee. "Now, _that's_ junk."

* * *

"Have you seen what see wears? Forget about it," said Wash. "Have you ever been with a warrior woman?"

* * *

The commander leaned back in his chair while looking at Jayne. Jayne had his arms crossed over his chest starting at the man on the other end of the table.

* * *

"Pirates. Pirates with their own chaplain," said the Commander. "There's an oddity."

"Not the only oddity this end of space, Commander where things aren't always so plain as on the central planets," said Book. "Rules can be a mite fuzzier."

"These fugitives that we're looking for - the brother and the sister. They were last seen on Persephone," said the Commander

"That a fact?" said Book.

"They also left port aboard a Firefly-class transport just about the same time that you shipped out with _Serenity_."

"Well, Persephone's a big place," said Book.

"Yes. Yes, it is," said the Commander. "And that Firefly isn't. And if anyone is hiding anywhere on it we will find them."

* * *

"Now what is your role on the ship?" asked the Commander.

"I cook mostly," said Janelle.

"Now, you shipped out with the _Serenity_ to visit family on Boros? Correct?"

"Yes," said Janelle.

"Why didn't you get off?" asked the Commander.

"I wanted to see the galaxy," said Janelle.

"And what do you think of Captain Reynolds?"

"He's an arrogant man," replied Janelle. "But I don't think he is capable of what you are assuming."

* * *

The Commander walked into the room where Mal was sitting at the table.

"So, I figure by now you been over to the derelict, seen for yourself," said Mal.

"Yes. Terrible thing," said the Commander continuing to look at the file in his hands.

"If you want my advice, you won't tow it back," said Mal. "Just fire the whole gorram thing from space, be done with it."

"That ship is evidence. I'm not in the habit of destroying evidence," said the Commander.

"Course no. Be against the rules," said Mal leaning forward on the table. "I'm gonna make a leap here and figure this is your first tour out here on the border. "

The commander tossed the file on the table and sniffed. "It's a very loyal crew you have there. But then, I can tell by your record you have a – a tendency to inspire that quality in people…Sergeant."

"It's not sergeant. Not anymore. War's over," said Mal leaning back in his seat.

"For some, the war'll never be over," said the Commander. "I notice your ship's call _Serenity_. You were stationed on Hara at the end of the war. Battle of Serenity Valley took place there, if I recall."

"I believe you might be right," said Mal.

"Independents suffered a pretty crushing defeat there," said the Commander. "Some say that after Serenity the browncoats were through, that the war ended in that valley. "

"Hmm," said Mal

"Seems odd you'd name your ship after a battle you were on the wrong side of," said the Commander.

"May have been the losing side. Still not convinced it was the wrong one," said Mal.

"Is that why you attacked that transport?" asked the Commander walking around the table.

"What?" said Mal.

"You're still fighting the same battle," said the Commander. "Only those weren't soldiers you murdered. They were civilians, families, citizens loyal to the Alliance trying to make a new life for themselves and you just can't stand that, can you?"

"So we attacked that ship, then brought the only survivor to out infirmary," said Mal. "Is that what we did?

"I'd ask him, only I'm not sure he'll be able to speak with his tongue split down the middle," said the Commander. "I haven't seen that kind of torture since – well, since the war," he said turning to walk back to the head of the table.

"I should have known," said Mal.

"You and your crew are bound by law," said the Commander. "Formal charges will be transmitted to central authority."

"Commander, I'm not what you need to be concerned about right now," said Mal. "Things go the way they are, there's gonna be blood."

* * *

"What do you think is going on?" asked Janelle.

"Probably charging us with something," said Jayne. "Theft, murder, anything they can think of."

"Aren't you just an optimistic person," said Wash.

"He is probably right," said Janelle. "If they weren't going to charge us we would've been send back to the ship by now."

* * *

"Reavers?" said the commander sitting down.

"That is what I said," said Mal.

"You can't imagine how many times men in my position hear that excuse," said the Commander. "Reavers did it."

"It's the truth," said Mal.

"You saw them, did you?" asked the Commander.

"Wouldn't be sittin' here talkin' to you if I had," said Mal.

"No, of course not," said the Commander.

"I'll tell you who did – that poor bastard you took off my ship," said Mal. "He looked right into the face of it and was made to stare."

"It?" asked the Commander.

"The darkness," said Mal. "The kind of darkness you can't even imagine. Blacker than the space it moves through."

"Very poetic," said the Commander.

* * *

"This is taking forever," said Jayne. "My legs are going numb from sitting her too long.

"The walk around," said Inara.

"Aint enough room with Janelle pacing around the room already," said Jayne.

"Hush," said Janelle. "I don't like small spaces."

"It's not that small of a room," said Kaylee.

"It is once you get all of us in here at one time," said Janelle.

* * *

"They made him watch," said Mal. "He probably tried to turn away. They wouldn't let him," said Mal. "You call him a survivor. He's not. A man come up against that kind of will the only way to deal with it, I suspect, is to become it. He's following the only course left to him. First he'll try to make himself look like one. Cut on himself, desecrate his flesh. And then…he'll start actin' like one."

The Commander sniffed in annoyance as he listened to Mal. He hit a button and a soldier came into the room. "Let's have to M.P.s up here to escort Sergeant Reynolds to the brig."

As the M.P.s handcuffed Mal the Commander started to speak again.

"Your ship and its contents will be auctioned. The proceeds of the sale will be applied to the cost of your defense," he said.

Another man walked in and whispered something in the Commander's ear.

"Get him out of here," said the Commander. "Go full lockdown. I want guards on the nursery."

"It won't matter. You won't find him. But I now where he'll go," said Mal.

* * *

"Something feels off," said Janelle

"What do you mean?" asked Zoë.

"There were four guards at the end of the hall a moment ago and now there are none," said Janelle. "That seem a bit off to you? Leaving prisoners unattended?"

"She's got a point," said Zoë standing up.

After a few moments a guard appeared at the door. He unlocked it and stepped aside.

"You are being taken back to your ship," he said. "Corporal Meadows will escort you there."

The group stood and left the room one by one. Jayne was the last one out behind Janelle.

* * *

"You save his gorram life. He still takes the cargo," said Jayne as they stood on the bridge.

"He had to. Couldn't let us profit," said Mal. "Wouldn't be civilized."

As they pulled away from the Alliance cruiser they fired on the derelict. Janelle stood next to Jayne as she watched.

"Come on, let's get some food," said Jayne.

"We've got to clean up before that's going to happen," she said.

"Dammit," he said following her out of the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shindig**_

"So how many dresses _did_ you own?" asked Kaylee.

"I don't know. I don't think I ever wore half of them," laughed Janelle as she took a drink from her glass.

"What did you do with all of them?" asked Inara.

"When I got ready to leave Persephone I gave them to a clothes drive. I don't know if anyone would wear them, but it's helpful, even if they pull them apart to make something else," said Janelle.

"Wow," said Kaylee.

* * *

Jayne walked over to the bar and ordered another drink before he walked back over to the pool table.

"Didn't hardly have to convert the ship, even," said a man playing pool. "Six in the corner. Stronger locks, thicker doors. Keep everybody where they're supposed to be. Dont even need more rations."

As he got ready to make his shot the balls on the table shorted out for a moment.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The bartender pointed to a sign behind the bar that read: _Management __**Not Responsible**__ for Ball Failure_. The men groaned as they got back to the game.

"You made money, huh?" asked Jayne as he puffed on his cigar.

"Hand over fist, my friend," said the man. "Water planets need labor. Terra-forming crews got a prodigious death rate."

"Labor? You mean, uh, slaves," said Mal as he took his shot.

"Well, they wasn't volunteers for damn sure," said the man.

"That why you didn't have to lay in more rations?" asked Mal.

"I didn't hear no complaints," said the man.

"How much money? Lots?" asked Jayne.

"There's, uh, a chance you might wanna head back to the ship," said Mal coming over to where the girls were sitting at the bar.

"I'm all right. This is entertaining, actually," said Inara.

"Yeah? What's entertaining?" asked Mal.

"I like watching the game," she said.

Janelle stood up and whispered in Mal's ear, "I find it funny you two are hustling them."

Mal turned and smiled at Janelle. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Janelle rolled her eyes. Kaylee smiled as she stood up and left.

"Plus the other situation. The key seems to be giving Jayne a heavy stick and standing back," said Janelle.

"Ha!" said Jayne as he made a shot.

"Still, might out to clear out before too much longer," Mal whispered in her ear. "Seems there's a thief about."

"Thief?" asked Inara.

"Yeah. Took this right off him," said Mal holding up a wad of cash.

Inara grabbed it from him and handed it to Janelle who stuck it in her pocket.

"Now, they earned that with the sweat of their slave-trading brows," said Mal.

"Mal," said Inara.

"Oh, terrible shame," said Mal. "Course they won't discover it till they go order their next round of drinks."

"Wei," said a man putting his hand on Mal's shoulder.

"Good drinker, that one," said Mal.

Mal turned around and punched the guy in the face. His friend tried to take a swing at Jayne with his pool cue. Jayne blocked it and kicked him in the gut, sending him backwards.

"And I think that would be out cue," said Janelle finishing her drink. "Come on," she said grabbing Inara's hand and heading towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, lady?" asked a man putting his hand on Janelle's free arm.

"A way from you," she said with a grimace on her face. "You reek."

"Hey now, that's not nice!" he said. "I'm going to have to teach you some manners!"

The man pulled his hand back to smack Janelle when a fist collided with his face.

"There's your lesson," said Jayne.

Janelle smiled at Jayne before she and Inara disappeared out the door.

* * *

"What are you doing 'Nara?" asked Janelle.

"I'm going through my client list," she said.

She clicked on one profile and started to listen to the clip.

"He's cute," said Janelle. "Just a little…oh, I don't know, young? Inexperienced?"

Inara smiled at a new wave came through.

"Now there's the smile made of sunlight," said the man.

"Atherton. How wonderful to see you," smiled Inara.

"Who is your friend? A new Companion?" asked Atherton.

"No, just a friend. This is Janelle," said Inara.

"Hello, Mr. Wing," said Janelle. "I'll leave you to it," whispered Janelle as she left the shuttle.

As she stepped out onto the catwalk she ran into Mal.

"Captain," said Janelle.

"Janelle," said Mal. "Inara in there?"

"Yes, and she is talking to a possible client," said Janelle. "I don't think she'd be overly happy with you if you barged right in there."

"You're probably right," said Mal.

"You're going to do it anyway, aren't you?" asked Janelle.

"Yeah," said Mal after a moment.

Janelle smiled and shook her head as she walked off.

"Good afternoon, Captain," said Inara.

"Morning," said Mal. "We're downing in case Wash don't kill us all. Local time's gonna be in the a.m., 10:00 or so," he said looking over her shoulder at the screen.

"Yes, I saw that," said Inara.

"Making plans? Atherton Wing," he said walking over to look at the screen. "Now, he's a regular, aint he?"

"I've seen him before," said Inara as she dropped the drape in front of the screen.

"Oh, I never did," said Mal. "Not what I pictured. Young. Must be rich to afford your rates."

"I suppose. He has engaged me for several days," said Inara.

'Days?" gaffed Mal. "One must have stamina."

"Mmm. He does," said Inara walking over to her couch.

"Well, fine," said Mal turning to leave. "Is he letting you out at all?

"Actually, we're attending a ball tomorrow night," said Inara with a smirk on her face.

"Tell me, do all the men there pay for their dates or just young rich ones with stamina?" asked Mal.

"Most of the women there will not be Companions is that's what you're asking," said Inara. "Perhaps the other men couldn't attract one. "

"Hmm. It sounds like the finest party I could imagine getting' paid to go to," said Mal with a smirk.

"I don't suppose you'd find it up to the standards of your outings," said Inara.

At this point Janelle walked back into the shuttle. She smiled weakly at the captain as she made her way over to one of Inara's trunks.

"More conversation and somewhat less petty theft and getting hit with pool cues," finished Inara.

"Ouch," said Janelle with a slight smile as she left the shuttle.

"Oh," chuckled Mal.

"I understand if you need to go prepare for that "It's 10:00 in the morning" issue.," said Inara.

"Yeah, better go do that," said Mal as he back towards the door. "'Cause I think this is more of, uh, and evening look," he said hooking his thumbs under his suspenders.

* * *

The crew made their way through the crowded streets with Janelle bringing up the rear.

"Ooh. Look at the pretties!" said Kaylee as she walked over to a store front.

"What am I looking at? The girls or the clothes?" said Wash.

"The girls," said Jayne with a smile.

"The clothes, please," said Zoë.

"Say, look at the fluffy one," said Kaylee pointing to a pink and white dress in the top window.

"Too much foofaraw," said Zoë. "If I'm gonna wear a dress, I want something with some slink."

"You want a slinky dress? I can buy you a slinky dress," said Wash. "Captain, can I have some money for a slinky dress?"

"I'll chip in," said Jayne.

"I can hurt you," said Zoë with a smile.

"The only place I seen something so nice is some of the things Inara has," said Kaylee.

"Well we best be movin'," said Mal adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

"I guess she needs all that stuff, the life she leads," said Zoë.

"Well, sure. Sometimes the customers buy her things. You know, some real rich men," said Kaylee looking back at the dress.

"Come on. These aint feathers I'm totin' here, you know," said Mal getting slightly agitated.

"I like the ruffles. Inara gets to wear whatever she wants," said Kaylee.

"What are you gonna do in that rig?" asked Mal, a little more agitated. "Waltz around the engine room? Be like a sheep walkin' on its hind legs."

As Jayne laughed Kaylee got a hurt look on her face. Zoë walked over and took the bag and tossed it over her shoulder.

"See you on the ship, Captain," she said.

"Ohh," sighed Mal.

"What, is she mad or something?" asked Jayne.

"Men can be completely clueless sometimes," said Janelle walking past them.

While the three of them stood there they heard a gun cocking. When Mal turned around there was a man holding a rifle to his back. Lookin past him he saw another man in a bowler hat.

"Badger," said Mal.

"Captain Reynolds. Heard you was in town," he said. "Thought we might have a bit of a sit-down."

"Prefer a bit of a "piss off"," said Mal.

"I'm very sorry. Did I give you the impression I was askin'?" he said with a smile.

* * *

All three of them were sitting at a table. Badger poured himself a glass of brandy before he took a seat.

"Seems to me the last time there was a chance for a little palaver we were all manner of unwelcome," said Mal.

"This aint bad," said Jayne taking a sip of the tea.

"There's a trick to it. Wood alcohol," said Badger.

"Now we're favored guests, treated to the finest in beverages that make you blind," said Mal. "So what is it you need?"

Jayne reached across the table to grab a sandwich that he shoved into his mouth. Then he reached across the table again and took Mal's tea cup. Janelle scoffed as she watched him.

"Want one?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

"No…" she said with a repulsed look on her face.

"There's a local by the name of Warrick Harrow," said Badger. "Got some property he wants to sell off-planet. Fetch a high price."

"The local powers won't let him sell off-world," said Mal with a knowing look.

"It's a conundrum. What my man Harrow needs himself is a smuggler," said Badger. "Willin' to cut you in on it."

"Why me?" asked Mal. "You have access to ships. You could do it yourself."

"Stop eating," said Janelle smacking Jayne's hand.

"What!? They're good. Try one," he said handing her a tea sandwich.

"No," she said pushing his hand away. "And stop reaching across the table. _Ask_ them to pass the plate," she said shaking her head.

Jayne grunted and pulled the plate closer to them. Janelle sighed and shook her head.

"Wont deal with me direct. He's takin' an irrational dislike," said Badger.

"What happened?" He see your face?" asked Jayne as he took a bite of another sandwich.

Badger looked over at him and Mal smiled at the comment.

"He's a quality gent," said Badger. "Nose in the air. Don't find me respectable. But you – You, I figure, got a chance."

"You backed out of a deal last time, left us hangin'," said Mal.

Hurt our feelings," said Jayne as he chewed his sandwich.

"You recall why that took place?" asked Mal.

"Had a problem with your attitude is why," said Badger. "Felt you was – What's the word?"

"Pretentious?" said Jayne as he lowered his cup.

"Exactly," said Badger. "You think you're better than other people."

"Just the ones I'm better than," said Mal leaning forward. "And now I'm thinkin' that very quality is the one you're placing value on today."

"I place value on the fact that stick up your pigu is about as large as the one that Harrow's got."

"Hey now, we've got us a lady present," said Mal. "You might want to be watching that language of yours. She might not find you respectable either," said Mal with a smile. "How would you even set up a meet? The man wont deal with you."

"Know a place he'll be. Safe place," said Badger. "Usin' some new tech gun scans. High class too. Won't let me in there. You might slip in. 'Course, you couldn't buy an invite with a diamond the size of a testicle. But I got my hands on a couple."

Both Mal and Jayne started to snigger at the comment. Janelle placed her hand over her eyes and shook her head at them. After a moment Badger realized what they were laughing at.

"Of invites. You want this meetin' or not?" he said, agitated.

Mal smiled at the man before he shook his hand. As Mal stood up Janelle did too. Jayne grabbed a handful of sandwiches before he followed them out of the building.

"How can you still be eating?" asked Janelle as they made their way back through the town. As they were walking Mal stopped in front of the dress shop.

"You really going to do it?" asked Janelle looking at the windows.  
"Yeah," said Mal as he walked into the store.

Janelle followed behind him. As she opened the door Jayne started to walk in.

"We're in civilization, darlin'. You can't bring food in here," she said as the door closed behind her.

* * *

"Are you excited for tonight?" asked Kaylee as Inara got ready for the ball.

"Yes. I always have fun at these parties.

* * *

"Colonel Cyrus Mumsen and escort," said the greeter. "William and Lady Courtland."

As the couple started to enter the party a light blue wall appeared showing the man had a small gun in his vest pocket. He reluctantly handed it over.

"Atherton Wing and Inara Serra," said the greeter.

Atherton and Inara walked into the party, as they did so Inara greeted a few of the people she knew.

"Half the men in this room wish you were on their arm tonight," said Atherton.

"Only half?" said Inara coyly. "I must be losing my undefinable allure."

"Oh, it's not that undefinable," said Atherton. "All of them wish they were in your bed."

"I'm looking for the boy with the shimmer wine," said Inara.

"Oh, she blushes," said Atherton. "Not many in your line of work do that. You are a very singular woman and I find—I find I admire you more and more," he said as they started dancing.

* * *

"You better hurry up and tell her or you will have bought that dress for nothing," said Janelle as she passed Mal in the hall.

Mal walked passed her and into the engine room. Kaylee was working one something when he walked in.

"Kaylee. Kaylee," he said as he walked in.

"I'm not speaking to you, Captain," she said not turning to face him.

"Got no need to speak. Come on. Got a job for you," he said.

* * *

"Playing cards?" asked Janelle walking into the galley. "What are you playing for?"

"Chores," said Book.

Janelle smiled as Simon dealt the cards. She grabbed a drink and leaned on against the counter behind Book.

"Dishes," said Simon.

"Dishes. Could do with less of them" said Book tossing in his piece of paper.

"Garbage," said Jayne.

"Hello, River," said Janelle.

"Tall card. Plum. Plums are tall," said Simon.

"I'll take two," said Shepherd Book.

"Speaking of garbage, I'll take three," said Jayne.

"Three. Dealer forced to claim the tall," said Simon with a sigh.

Janelle looked over at River. River had started to pull the cans out of one of the drawers. As she watched River started to pull the labels off the cans.

"Oh, River honey," said Janelle setting her cup down. "Simon," she said.

"It's the ones that'll take you," muttered River.

"UH, Simon," said Janelle again.

Simon looked over and saw River. He stood up and ran to her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her away from the counter.

"You better see to her. That's a bad habit for a fugitive," said Jayne rolling his eyes. "Do that in public, get herself hauled off."

Janelle reached over and smacked him across the back of the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" he said running his head.

"Be nice! Or shut up," she said glaring at him.

"She didn't harm ,much," picking up a couple of the cans. "We'll have a few mystery meals."

"So are we gonna play cards or screw around?" said Jayne.

"Jayne you are…are…ugh...," said Janelle before she stormed out of the galley.

"What?!" said Jayne.

Shepherd Booked looked at him and shook his head.

* * *

Janelle was walking around the catwalk reading a book when she heard someone below. She lowered her book as she started down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she saw it was Jayne working out.

"Jayne," she said as she passed by.

There was a pounding on the airlock doors. Janelle stopped and turned around when Jayne grabbed his gun. He looked through the small window and sighed. After he hauled it open Badger walked in.

"The captain's gone and got himself in trouble," he said handing a large wrench to Jayne.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" asked Janelle walking over.

"Nothing to worry you pretty head over, doll," said Badger with a crooked smile.

Janelle scoffed at him and turned to walk away.

"What's going on?" asked Zoë.

"Mal's gonna be in a duel," said Badger.

"A duel?" asked Book.

"With swords?" asked Wash with disbelief.

"The captain's a good fighter," said Simon. "He must know how to handle a sword."

"I think he knows which end to hold," said Zoë.

"Great," said Janelle. "Looks like we're going to need a new captain."

"All right, so we just need to figure out how to get him out of there," said Simon.

"We have until morning, correct?" asked Book. "DO you know what lodging he's in?"

"Oh! This is embarrassing. Some of you seem to be misapprehending my purpose in being here," said Badger.

"You're here to make sure we don't so what these men are keen on doing," said Zoë walking up to Badger.

"Penny for the smart lady," said Badger with a smile. "Persephone is my home. I gotta do business with the people here. I don't want it known I brought someone in cause this kind of ruckus. We'll just settle in till this blows over, one way or the other."

"Yeah, we're going to need a new captain," said Janelle.

Jayne cocked his gun and aimed it at Badger from the catwalk.

"Jayne, I wouldn't," said Zoë.

"Why not?" asked Jayne.

The group looked over to the airlock and saw Kaylee standing there with a group of men who were heavily armed.

"HI," she said waving.

* * *

Zoë, Simon, Kaylee, and Jayne were sitting around a crate playing cards. Shepherd book took up reading his bible on the bench press seat. Wash was sitting on the floor next to the first group. Janelle was next to him.

Kaylee leaned forward and spoke quietly, "He said not to do anything. He'll join us after he wins the duel.

"And what if he don't win?" asked Jayne.

"Doesn't hurt to have a contingency plan, Kaylee," said Zoë.

"I'm thinking since we're unarmed, we should take them by surprise," said Simon. "All at once."

"Not necessarily," said Zoë. "We can lure one or two of'em away. Say, infirmary. Take'em out, be on Badger before he knows what happens."

"And you do realize that one or more of us could get hurt in the process," said Janelle.

"Only if his attention is elsewhere," said Jayne. "What we need is a diversion. I say Zoë gets naked."

"Nope," said Wash from under his folded arms.

"I could get naked," said Jayne.

"NO!" shouted Wash and Zoë.

Janelle had dropped her head into her arms at this point. She was trying not to laugh and hoping no one would see how red her face had gotten. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about Jayne like that. Yes he was rude and obnoxious and sometimes he didn't know when to shut up, but she liked him none the less. Inara had been trying to get her to say something to him for the past few weeks. She still hadn't really thanked him for what he'd done on the derelict ship a while back. She sighed.

_If Mal makes it through this alive, __**then**__ I will do something,_ she thought.

Shepherd book walked over and placed his hand on Simon's shoulder. Simon slowly turned around to face him when he saw River out of the corner of his eye. River was walking through the door that led to the common area.

"River, you can't be here," said Simon. "River! River, please."

"Who's that, then?" asked Badger turning to see Simon and River. "Here, look at me. What's your story, love?" he asked walking over to her.

River turned to look at Badger.

"She's just, uh – just a passenger," said Simon.

"Yeah? Why aint she talkin'? She got a secret?" asked Badger.

"No, I'm -" started Simon.

River turned to Badger and said in a cockney British accent, "Sure. I got a secret. More than on. Don't seem like that I tell'em to you now, do it? Anyone off Titan colony knows better than to talk to strangers. You're talkin' loud enough for the both of us, though, aint ya?" she said with a smile. "Meet a dozen like you. Skipped off-home early. Minor graft jobs here and there. Spent some time in the lockdown, but less than you claim. And you're, what, a petty thief with delusions standing? Sad little king of a sad little hill."

"Nice to see someone from the old homestead," said Badger looking slightly nervous.

"Not really," said River. She dropped the accent and looked at Simon as she left the cargo bay. "Call me if someone interesting shows up."

"I like her," smiled Badger as he walked off.

"That there – exactly the kind of diversion we could've used," said Jayne.

Janelle shook her head as she leaned it against the wall.

* * *

"Doc is filling the shepherd in on the plan. We're ready to move on your signal," said Jayne pouring coffee into Kaylee's cup. "Doc is the diversion."

"Did you ever see such a lazy crew," said Mal.

Everyone in the cargo hold turned to see Mal and Inara walk in through the airlock.

"Captain!" said Kaylee.

"You're hurt," said Simon turning to see them.

"You get us a deal?" asked Badger standing up to face him.

"I got a deal. Now get off my ship," said Mal.

"So, very much for a lovely night then," said Badger.

Inara helped Mal into the seat that Badger had just vacated.

"Are you badly hurt?" asked Book.

"We was just about to spring into action, Captain," said Jayne. "Complicated escape route and rescue op."

"I was gonna watch. It was very exciting," said Wash.

* * *

Janelle was sitting in the galley as Kaylee walked through. She smiled and waved to the mechanic before she stood up. She walked through the door that led to the crew bunks and the bridge. She stood outside Jayne's bunk for a moment.

_Am I really doing this?_ she thought. _Might as well, I'm already here._

Janelle leaned forward and kicked the door once and waited. She could hear him grumbling as he made his way to the ladder. The door swung back so see could see down.

"What?" said Jayne.

Janelle was standing far enough away from the opening she wasn't seen. She turned around and ran back to her bunk. She would do it another day.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Safe**_

"So, did you talk to him?" asked Inara.

"No, I chickened out," said Janelle sitting down at the table.

"What?" said Inara. "You can't hide from him forever, it's a small boat."

"I know, but…oh I don't know," said Janelle.

"Come on. We've landed. Kaylee and I are going into town, you should come too," said Inara.

Janelle nodded and followed Inara out of the galley.

* * *

"It's about time you broke in them pretty shoes!" laughed Jayne as he herded the cattle out of the ship.

"You know, they walk just as easy if you lead'em," said Mal walking out behind him.

"I like smacking'em," said Jayne.

"Well, then the next time we want you to go somewhere we will be sure to smack you in that direction," said Janelle as she walked out of the ship with Inara and Kaylee.

Both girls giggled as they continued to walk. Jayne just smirked at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close enough that only the two of them would hear.

"I might just like that," he said with a grin. "Nice perfume, too."

Janelle's face turned bright red as she hurried off to catch up with Inara and Kaylee.

"What was that bout?" asked Inara as Janelle climbed on the mule.

"N-nothing," she said.

"Mmm-hmm," said Inara with a knowing smile.

* * *

"Does it seem every supply store on every water planet have the same five rag dolls and the same wood carvings of – what is this? A duck?" said Inara.

"I think it's a goose," said Janelle looking over her shoulders.

"That's a swan. I like it," said Kaylee.

"You do?" asked Inara looking over at her friend.

"Looks like it was made with, you know, longing," said Kaylee as she touched the carving. "Made by a person who really longed to see a swan."

"Perhaps because they'd only heard of them by rough description," said Inara continuing to walk through the small aisle.

"Do you think this would make a nice gift?" asked Kaylee holding up a plate.

Janelle turned to see what she had and smiled.

"A gift? For whom?" asked Inara.

"I just kinda like it. Its rich, you know," said Kaylee.

"Oh, for Simon," said Inara with a smile.

"I didn't say that," said Kaylee with a smile as she set the plate aside.

"You don't do a very good job of hiding your interest," said Inara.

"She's right," smiled Janelle.

"You're one to talk," said Inara. "You won't even talk to Jayne unless you're criticizing him."

"That's not true," said Janelle. "I, uh, well – It's not me we're talking about. It's Kaylee.

"He's just so shuai," smiled Kaylee. "You just wanna take a bite out of him all over."

"Careful," said Inara nodding towards the shop door.

Kaylee turned around to see Simon and River walk in.

"Morning, you two," said Kaylee quickly.

"Don't usually see you two out and about planet-side," said Inara.

"Yeah, we're – we're trying something different today," said Simon.

Simon turned to see River playing with the farm equipment.

"River, uh, be careful with that," said Simon. "That's, um – What is that?"

"It's a postholer," said Kaylee. "You dig holes…for posts."

"It's-it's dirty and sharp," he said making her set it down. "Let's come over here."

Simon led River over to the shelves where Kaylee and Inara were standing. He picked up the plate that Kaylee had recently set down.

" "Jiangyin Prairie Paradise." Good God! They're askin' money for this crap?" he said setting the plate down.

The smile on Kaylee's face fell, "Hard to believe, aint it?" she said. "Glad you're out."

"Mmm," he said watching River.

"Give you a chance to have a little fun," said Kaylee.

"Fun? Right. I, uh –I consider this fun," said Simon. "It's fun being forced to the ass end of the galaxy, to get to live on a piece of luh-suh wreck and eat molded protein, and be bullied around by our captain. That's fun."

"Luh-suh?" said Kaylee.

"Sorry?" he said turning to face the mechanic.

"_Serenity_ aint luh-suh," she said.

"No, I-I didn't mean -," he started.

"Yeah, you did. You meant everything you just said," said Kaylee.

"Well, no. Uh, actually I was being ironic, so in-in the strictest sense -"

"You were being mean…is what," said Kaylee. "And if that's what you think of this life…then you can't think much of them that choose can you?"

Kaylee walked past Simon and out of the shop. Inara followed her soon after. Janelle walked over to Simon.

"You've got to choose your words carefully when you talk about the ship around Kaylee," said Janelle. "Just like you care for River and would defend her if someone started talking about her, that's how Kaylee feels about _Serenity_."

Simon sighed and turned to look for River. "River?"

Both Simon and Janelle ran out of the store looking for her.

"Where do you think she could've gone?" asked Janelle.

"I-I don't know," said Simon. "Let's try this way."

As they came out onto the porch the sheriff and his deputy were coming out of their office across the street.

"Be cool," Janelle whispered in his ear. "If you act suspicious they are going to think something is up."

Simon nodded and took a couple of deep breaths as the men neared the supply shop. As they walked by Janelle smiled at them and dipped into a half-curtsy. Simon tossed on of his hands in the air in what was supposed to be a friendly wave.

"Morning, officers," he said.

The last one past him nodded and gave a slight wave as he followed his co-workers.

"See, that wasn't hard. Now let's find your sister," said Janelle walking off the porch.

* * *

Simon and Janelle stumbled through a small always way looking for River. When they came to the end of it they were in a small field. River was only a few feet ahead of them. As they neared the tent in the field River started to dance with the people.

"She looks like she is having fun," smiled Janelle as they reached the edge of the small crowd.

Simon nodded and smiled as he watched his sister dance around the stage.

After a moment River stopped dancing. It looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"River?" said Janelle. "Simon, I think something is wrong. Simon?"`

Janelle turned round and Simon wasn't anywhere to be found.

"River! Come on, honey," said Janelle getting river's attention.

River smiled and followed Janelle away from the crowd. They were almost to the alley when River took off into the woods. Janelle hiked up her dress and ran after the girl. As they made their way through the woods River stopped walking. Janelle looked over and saw Simon with three men.

"Found you!" said River happily.

"River? River, no!" said Simon breaking away from his captors. "River, run! Run!" he said.

"Found you!" she said again as Simon pushed her away.

"Go!" he said trying to get her to run.

Janelle grabbed Rivers arm and started to pull. They made it around a tree only to be caught by the other two men. One grabbed Janelle around the waist and the other grabbed River the same way.

"Bring them!" shouted the man who was obviously in charge.

"Are you okay?" asked Janelle as she struggled with the man.

"For the most part. River?" said Simon.

* * *

"We're lost. Lost in the woods," said River.

"It's going to be okay. They'll find us," said Simon. "Once the captain realizes what happened, they'll come."

As they made their way through the woods they heard the sounds of a ship. They looked up and saw _Serenity_ taking off. Janelle sighed as she watched them fly off.

"See there? No one's comin' for you," said one of the men. "You just keep moving," he said pushing Simon forward.

Janelle grabbed River's hand and followed Simon. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

They finally came out of the woods and came upon a small rundown settlement.

"Look at what we got!" shouted one of the men. "Got ourselves a doctor. A real doctor. Stand up straight."

"They brought us home a doctor. Thank the Lord," said a woman in the crowd that was gathering.

The man led them through the town to a small building. He pushed the door open and all three of then walked in. A woman was tending to a patient when she looked over at them.

"In here. I don't figure it's as fancy as you're used to, but it's what we got," said the man. "I got ya a doctor!"

"Oh, praise the Lord," said the woman.

"Doralee here'll show you what's what," said the man before he left.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Simon," replied River.

"Well, hello there. Who are you?" asked Doralee.

"This is River," said Simon. "River, just, uh, just sit down…over there."

"I'm Janelle," she said as she took River's hand and led her to a small bench near the door.

"Has there been a – Is there a sickness here?" asked Simon as he looked around.

"Nothing special. Just people get sick or injured," said Doralee. "Mostly people heal on their own, but sometimes –"

"Sometimes you need a doctor," said Simon. "Bring me light and any supplies you have," he said rolling up he sleeves.

* * *

"Keep that bandage clean now, you understand?" said Simon as he finished wrapping a woman's hand.

"She's not quite right, is she?" asked Doralee.

"She's been through some trauma, " said Simon. "She's recovering, though."

"She's won't get a good conversation out of Ruby. I can tell you that" said Doralee looking over at River. "That little girl's mute."

"Why is that?" asked Janelle as she helped Simon clean up.

"Do you know the cause? Was she born deaf?" asked Simon.

"No. She was fine until two years ago when she stopped talking," said Doralee. "A place like this might be good for your sister. Quiet, sage. A place where folks take care of each other."

"Mmm, yes. Seems like a lovely little community of kidnappers," said Simon.

"The Lord says judge not," said Doralee.

"They took us off the street," said Simon.

"Sometimes life takes you places you weren't expectin' to go," said Doralee

"Life didn't bring us here. Those men did," said Simon.

"You were on a transport ship, right? Takin' a journey?" asked Doralee. "It's the way of life in my findings that journey's end when and where they want to, and that's where you make your home."

"This isn't our home," said Simon.

"If it isn't here, then where is it?" asked Doralee.

Janelle took this moment to interject in the conversation, "River seems to have disappeared again," she said.

"The girl too," said Simon looking around.

"I'll check out back," said Doralee.

Simon opened the front door. River walked up with berries in her dress.

"River! Don't' – What is that" asked Simon.

"For you," she said.

"Oh," he said closing the doors.

"I picked them," said River.

Janelle grabbed a bowl off the table and handed it to Simon.

"Here. They'll stain your dress," he said as she dumped the berries into the bowl.

River grabbed a handful out of the bowl. She pulled a couple out and put them in Simon's mouth, "You have to eat."

"Hodgeberries," he said with a smile. "Do you remember when we found those giant hodgeberry bushes on the Cambersons' estate? As we'd thought they'd grown wild, but – It was a long time ago."

"I took you away from there," said River.

"No," said Simon.

"I know I did," said River nodding her head. "You don't think I do, but – I get confused. I remember everything. I remember too much. And some of it's made up and some of it can't be quantified and there's secrets -"

"It's okay," said Simon.

"But I understand," said River. "You gave up everything you had to find me. You found me broken. It's hard for you. You gave up everything you had."

"Mei-mei, everything I have is right here," said Simon and he placed his hands around her face.

"You need to eat, keep up your strength," said River putting another berry in his mouth. "We won't be here long. Daddy will come and take us home. And I'll get better. I'll get better."

Simon and River sat down at the table where Janelle was sitting. She smiled at them both as she looked at the bowl of berried.

"These are better than the Cambersons' betties," said Simon holding up a berry.

"They are…except they're poison," said River.

Simon immediately spit out the berries he had in his mouth. Both River and Janelle started to laugh.

"You believed her. Made a face," said River with a smile.

"You are such a brat," Simon said with a smile.

"You get to bed now," said Doralee as she brought Ruby back into the small building.

"We should probably think about doing the same," said Simon. "It's been a big day, what the abduction and all."

"Well, y'all don't have to sleep here, said Doralee with a smile. "There's a house set aside for you. We've been looking for a doctor for a good while, so things are ready."

"Really?" said Simon.

"Her sister got killed," said River.

Janelle looked over at River. River was looking over at Ruby.

"Her mother got crazy, killed the sister," said River. "That one lived."

"Ruby talked to you, honey?" asked Doralee as she knelt down in front of River. "It's true what she's saying. Poor woman went out of her min, tried to kill her two girls. Ruby lived. Sweetheart, you are an angel," said Doralee. "No one's been able to get Ruby to speak even a peep. It's a miracle! That's what it is."

"Ruby doesn't talk," said River. "Her voice got scared away. I hear crickets."

"I don't understand. If Ruby didn't talk," said Doralee, her smile fading. "H-how do you know…"

"M-my sister's – She's very good at -"

Doralee slowly stood up and backed away from the table.

"What's wrong?" asked Simon looking over at her.

"And they shall be among the people. And they shall speak truths and whisper secrets," said Doralee. "And you will know them by their crafts."

"Oh, no," said Janelle.

"What? What is it?" asked Simon. "What are you talking about?"

"It's from the Bible," said Janelle.

"You shalt not suffer a witch to live," said Doralee.

Doralee ran from the building with Simon, River and Janelle following after her. Doralee grabbed the rope that was attached to a bell and started ringing it. As she did so the townspeople started running out of their homes.

"This is lunacy!" shouted Simon. "You're supposed to be the teacher here. What exactly is it that you teach?"

"What's going on, woman? Why are you knocking us from our beds at this hour?" asked a man grabbing Doralee's shoulder.

"The new doctor's sister's a witch! She read Ruby's mind, saw things she couldn't," said Doralee.

"No, River is not a witch!" shouted Simon. "She's just a troubled girl."

"I'm sure that's true," said the man. "You're not a witch, are you?" asked the man. "I'm the patron here. Do you know what that mean?"

"Yes. You're in charge," said River.

The man nodded his head.

"Ever since the old patron died," said River.

"That's right," said the patron.

"He was sick…and he was getting better," said River.

"River…" said Janelle placing a hand on her arm.

"You were alone in the room with him," said River.

The man reached forward and smacked River. "This girl reads minds and spins falsehoods! She's a witch, and we must purge the devil from her! With fire!"

River started screaming when two men grabbed her by the arms.

"You can't do that!" shouted Janelle.

"Silence woman!" shouted the patron, backhanding her.

Janelle fell to the ground from the force of the hit.

"Are you all right?" asked Simon.

"It's not me you need to worry about," said Janelle.

The townspeople started to gather wood and place them around a raise post.

* * *

They led River to the stand and tied her to it.

"Take me instead. Take my life for hers," said Simon.

"It does work like that, Simon," said Janelle.

"Your friend is right," said the patron. "The witch must die. God commands it."

The patron nodded to one of the men who had a torch. Simon ran towards him and knocked him out of the way.

"No! Get away from her!" shouted Simon.

Simon got into a tussle with a few of the men. Janelle tried to run forward but a man in the crowd grabbed her around the waist and held her back.

"Your boy is gonna learn his lesson," said the man.

"That's not gonna stop us, Doctor," said the man that brought them to the town.

"Let go of me!" she shouted struggling to get free.

"She has done nothing to you!" shouted Simon as he back up against the pile of wood. "If she dies tonight, it won't be God's will that killed her! It'll be you! Your lunacy! Your ignorance!"

Simon stepped up on the platform with River and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Simon! No!" shouted Janelle trying even hard to break free of the man's grasp

"Looks like your boy will die with the witch!" shouted the man. "I've been looking for a new wife, as well!"

"Let go of me you swine!" she shouted stomping on his foot with the heel of her boot.

"Postholer. Digging holes for posts," said River with a smile as she looked down at Simon.

"Light it," said Simon.

"Simon!" shouted Janelle.

"Time to go," said River looking off behind the townsfolk.

Just as they were going to life the pyre a wind blew through the town accompanied by the whirring of engines. Janelle looked up and saw _Serenity_ hovering over the town. She smiled and hollered when the bay doors opened and she saw Jayne hanging over them with his gun drawn.

"Well, look at this! Appears we got here just in the nick of time!" shouted Mal from behind the crowd. "What does that make us?"

"Big damn heroes, sir," said Zoë.

"Aint we just," said Mal. "Sorry to interrupt, folks," mal said as he made his way through the crowd. "Y'all got something' that belongs to us and we'd like it back."

"This is a holy cleansing. You cannot think to thwart God's will," said the patron.

"Y'all see the man hangin' out of the spaceship with the really big gun?" asked Mal. "I'm not sayin you weren't easy to find. But it was kinda out of our way, and he didn't want to come in the first place. Man's lookin' to kill some folk. So really it's his will y'all should worry about thwarting."

Mal turned to say something to Simon before he shouted for them to cut River down.

"The girl is a witch," said the patron.

"Yeah, but she's our witch, so cut her the hell down," said Mal cocking his gun. "And you best be gettin' your hands off of that one as well. He's liable to blow your head off if he sees you touching her in a fashion that aint acceptable."

The man quickly released Janelle and stepped back from. River jumped for from the platform followed by Simon. The five of them quickly left the town to meet up at the rendezvous spot.

* * *

"How are you?" asked Inara as Janelle walked onto the ship.

"Tired," she said. "It's been a very eventful day. What about you?"

""We've had our own drama," said Inara.

"What happened?" asked Janelle.

"Got into a gun fight over them stupid cows," said Jayne.

"What?" said Janelle. "Is everyone okay?"

"We are now," said Inara. "Shepherd Book was shot. But he's been patched up and is resting now."

"Shot?! Who patched him up? Simon was with me," said Janelle.

"The Alliance," grunted Jayne.

"Alliance? Really?" said Janelle surprised.

"Yeah. But what about you. Mal was saying something about you being man-handled," said Kaylee.

"Yeah. Some creep was gonna try and make me his wife after they burned River," said Janelle. "I think I broke some of his toes though. I stomped on his foot mighty hard," she said with a smile.

The girls laughed as they made their way to their own rooms.

* * *

Janelle watched as Simon and River walked in the galley. Simon pulled out a chair for Kaylee before he made his way to his own seat. Janelle sat down next to Jayne and took a piece of bread from the basket that was being passed around.

"So, Mal," said Kaylee. "Would you really have told Jayne to shoot that guy if he hadn't let go of Janelle?"

"Uh...well…maybe," said Mal. "But that's all up to Jayne, if he was wantin' to shoot him and all."

"Well?" asked Kaylee turning to look at Jayne.

"I, uh, I don't know. Stop talking and eat," said Jayne shoveling food into his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: I didnt realize that I had three chapters completely finished! So here they are! I'm working on finishing the next two, so they should be up soon! Review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Our Mrs. Reynolds_**

The group was scattered around the bonfire while the townsfolk danced and played music.

"Come on Kaylee! Dance with me!" shouted Janelle over the music.

Kaylee jumped up and started dancing. After a moment she was swept away by one of the men. Janelle smiled and laughed as she made her way to where Jayne was sitting with Elder Gammon.

"It makes the rain come when you turn it," said Elder Gommen "The rain's very scarce. It comes only when needed most. And such it is…with men like you," he said handing a rain stick to Jayne.

Jayne set down his glass of wine and took the stick from the Elder.

"This is the most – You – friend," he grunted. "You're the guy!" said Jayne as he hugged Elder Gommen. "I'll treasure this."

Janelle laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

After a while Male came over and sat down beside them. He and Jayne started talking and drinking more. Janelle would have a few sips of the wine every now and then. While they were sitting over there a red-headed woman came over and knelt in front of Mal. She placed a floral wreath on his head before placing a bowl of wine in his hands. She guided the bowl to his lips and he gulped down half of it. She smiled and stood up and left to go dance around the fire.

Mal turned to Jayne and Janelle, "Like my hat?" he said with a laugh as he pointed to the wreath.

"It's very becoming laughed Janelle.

A woman came over and grabbed Mal and Jayne's hands and pulled them off the bench to dance. As Jayne stood up he grabbed Janelle's hand and pulled her up with him. They both started to dance around the fire with the locals. Mal eventually found the girls and started dancing with her.

"I'm bushed," said Jayne as he stumbled his way over to his seat.

He collapsed on the seat next to Janelle. As he did so the log gave way and they fell backwards onto the ground. They both started laughing again and tried to stand up.

* * *

"Elder Gommen, thank you for the hospitality," said Mal as they walked towards _Serenity_.

"We owe you a great debt," said the Elder. "I'm sorry we have so little to pay with, though I hope our gifts will show our regard."

"I don't think Jayne's ever lettin' go of that stick," said Mal.

Zoë ran over and grabbed Mal by the arm and pulled him aside, "Alliance patrol boat heading into atmo right now," she said.

Mal walked back over to Elder Gommen, "Well, we gotta fly."

"We'll pray for a safe voyage and hope to lay eyes on you again ere too long, my friend," said Elder Gommen.

"Count on it. Bye, now," said Mal.

"Bless you," the elder as he shook Mal's hand.

* * *

Janelle, Kaylee, Jayne and Zoë were sitting in the galley. Jayne had his rain stick and was turning it back and forth listening to the sound. Janelle and Kaylee were snacking on a few of the fruits that they had gotten from the townsfolk.

"What is that sound?" asked Simon walking in.

"Jayne's playing with his stick," said Janelle, without thinking.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Jayne before they started laughing. Jayne looked up at them, not realizing what had been said.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked.

"Jayne, come on," said Zoë walking through. "We got stuff to do."

Jayne set his stick aside and followed Zoë out of the galley. Janelle finished her drink and stood too.

"Where you going?" asked Kaylee.

"I'm gonna go talk to Inara about something," said Janelle as she followed the other two towards the cargo bay.

* * *

"Could you repeat that?" said Mal looking at the red head in front of him.

"I am your wife," she said again. "That was your agreement with Elder Gommen since he hadn't cash or livestock -"

"I-I'm sorry," said Mal. "Go back to the part where you're my wife."

"I don't please you?" she asked.

"You can't please me. You never met me. Zoë, why do I have a wife?" he asked his first mate as she walked into the cargo bay.

"You got a wife? All I got was that dumb-ass stick sounds like its rainin'," said Jayne.

Janelle rolled her eyes.

"How come _you_ for a wife?" Jayne asked interested.

"I didn't," said Mal. "We're not married.

"I'm sorry that I shame you," said the girl sadly.

"You don't shame me," said Mal. "Zoë, would you get Wash?"

"Zoë walked over to the COM station and hit the button and spoke, "This is Zoë. We need all personnel in the cargo bay."

"All? I said Wash," said Mal looking over at her.

"Captain, everyone should have a chance to congratulate you on your day of bliss," said Zoë with a smile.

Janelle couldn't help but giggle.

"There's – There's no bliss. I don't know the girl," said Mal.

"Then can I know her?" asked Jayne lightly tugging on her shawl.

Janelle just turned to look at him. She had a hurt look on her face, but covered it up when the others started to arrive.

"Jayne! Don't sully this!" said Zoë smacking his hand away.

"You are gonna be cleaning latrines with your face if you don't cut that out," said Mal.

"Who's the new recruit?" asked Book walking down the stairs.

"Everybody, I want you all to me Mrs. Reynolds," said Zoë wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders.

Kaylee gasped, "You got married?"

"Wow, that's uh – Congratulations," said Simon completely confused.

"We'd always hoped you two kids would get together," said Wash. "Who is she?"

"She's no one," said Mal.

The girl started to cry at the comment.

"Captain!" said Kaylee.

"Would you stop that?" Mal said to the girl.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"You brute," said Wash.

"Oh, sweetie, don't feel bad," said Kaylee walking over and wrapping her arms around the girls shoulders. "He makes everybody cry. He's like a monster"

Jayne reached over and touched her shoulder again. Janelle took this opportunity to smack his other arm. He pulled his arms away with a "humph."

"I'm not a monster! Wash, turn the ship around," he said look to his pilot.

"Can't," he said.

"It's an order," said Mal.

"We can't," said Wash again.

"Have you got an encyclopedia?" Shepherd Book asked Simon.

Simon nodded and went off to grab it for him.

"There's already a bulletin on the cortex as to the murder of a prefect's nephew," said Wash. "That's right. One of our bandits has family ties. So unless you feel like walking into a gallows, I suggest we continue on to Beaumond, and _you_ enjoy your honeymoon."

Zoë stifled a chuckle as did half of the crew.

"This isn't happening. Would you stop crying!" said Mal almost shouting at the girl.

"For God's sake, Mal, could you be a human being for 30 seconds?!" said Inara.

Inara seemed like she was the only one who didn't find this funny, aside from Mal.

"One married man to another -" started Wash.

"I'm not married!" shouted Mal.

The girl whimpered.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You – You have very nice qualities, but I didn't every marry you."

"I believe you did," said Book walking back into the cargo bay. "Last night."

Mal stood there for a moment before he walked over to Jayne. "How drunk was I last night?"

"I don't know, I passed out," he said.

"It says here," said Book reading from the encyclopedia, "_The woman lays the wreath upon her intended –_ which I do recall. _Which represents his sovereignty._"

"That was you?" Mal asked as he turned to face her again.

"_And he drinks of her wine. And then there's a dance with a joining of hands,_" continued Book. "The marriage ceremony of the Triumph settlers. You sir…are a newlywed."

"What does it say in there about divorce?" asked Mal.

The girl started crying all over again and ran from the cargo bay.

"I really think you're the one to talk to her, sir," said Zoë.

"The way I see it, me and her got one thing in common," said Mal "We're the only one who don't think this is funny."

* * *

Janelle was walking around the catwalk when she saw Jayne practically run up the steps with one of his guns.

"I wasn't lookin' for a fight!" she said as he closed the door to the shuttle.

About that time Mal walked out of Inara's shuttle and came face to face with the mercenary.

"Always do seem to find one, though," he said as Jayne cocked the gun.

"Do I have your attention?" asked Jayne.

"Kind of going to extremes here, aint we?" asked Mal staring at the gun.

"There's times I think you don't take me seriously. I think that oughta change," said Jayne.

"Do you think it's likely to?" asked Mal.

"You got something you don't deserve," said Jayne.

"And it's brought me a galaxy of fun. I'm here to tell ya," said Mal.

"Six men came to kill me one time," said Jayne slowly advancing on Mal. "The best of them carried this. It's a Callahan full-bore auto lock. Customized trigger. Double cartridge thorough gauge. It is my very favorite gun," he said holding it out to Mal.

"Are you offering me a trade?" asked Mal in disbelief.

"A trade? Hell, its theft," said Jayne. "This is the best damn gun made by man. It has extreme sentimental value.

"Miles more worth than what you got," said Jayne.

"_What_ I got?" said Mal. "She has a name."

"So does this," said Jayne. "I call it Vera."

"Well, my days of not taking you seriously are certainly coming to middle," said Mal.

"Damn it, Mal. I'd treat her okay," said Jayne.

"She's not to be bought," said Mal. "Nor bartered, or borrowed, or lent. She's a human woman, doesn't know a thing about the world and needs our protection."

Well, I'll protect her," said Jayne.

"Jayne," said Mal. "Go play with your rain stick," he said before he walked away.

Jayne lowered his gun a frowned. As he made his way around the catwalk he bumped into Janelle. She mumbled an apology as she wiped a tear from her face and quickly headed towards her bunk.

* * *

Janelle wandered around the ship for a while. At one point she passed by Zoë who didn't look happy at all. She finally stopped wandering and collapsed on one of the couches in the galley common space. She slipped off her shoes and pulled her feet up on the couch. She rested her chin on her knees and thought about the exchanged between Mal and Jayne.

She couldn't be mad at Jayne. It's not like he knew she liked him. Every chance he had to tell him she'd chickened out or something would happen and she couldn't. She sighed. Maybe it was time for her to get off the ship. Beaumond was a nice planet and she would be able to find work and a place to live. She was about to leave when Jayne walked into the galley he grabbed a cup and poured himself a cup of left over cider.

"You want one?" he asked spotting Janelle in the corner.

"Sure," she said.

He grabbed another cup and poured her one as well then he walked over to the couches and handed it to her before he sat on the chair opposite her. They sat in silence for a while, Janelle avoiding eye contact.

"You okay?" he asked finally.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"You looked upset when I saw you earlier," said Jayne.

"Oh – OH, that…that was…I just had something in my eye. The hay on the ship irritates my eyes," she said hoping he bought the lie.

"You know, I aint as dumb as I look," he said.

"Is that why you tried to trade your gun for the girl?" asked Janelle finally looking up at him.

"I, uh, what's it matter to you anyways?" he said getting defensive.

"God, you're such an idiot!" shouted Janelle slamming her cup down.

She grabbed her shoes and slipped them back onto her feet. As she stood up so did Jayne. She huffed and turned to walk out of the galley, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back over.

"What's your problem!? What did I ever do to you!?" he said.

"Being absolutely clueless!" she said trying to pull her arm free. "I've been on this boat for months and you have been completely clueless to everything I've done. But as soon as Mal get a wife you want the new piece of ass!"

Janelle finally pulled free of him and started to walk away. She was halfway to her bunk when Jayne grabbed her arm. He spun her around so they were chest to

* * *

"What's going on!?" said Janelle as an alarm started blaring throughout the ship.

"It aint nothing," said Jayne trying to pull her back down onto the bed.

Janelle rolled her eyes as she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on again. She pulled open her door to see Simon and Shepherd Book do the same.

"What's going on?" asked Simon.

Janelle shrugged her shoulders as Jayne ran from the room putting her shirt back on. She followed him through the ship and towards the bridge.

"Baby? Wake up?" said Zoë as she tried to revive Wash. "He's bleeding."

Jayne grabbed the doors to the bridge and started to tug on them but to no avail. Inara ran around the corner at that point.

"There's no one in there," he said with a grunt.

Janelle dropped down beside Zoë and ripped part of her shirt off and handed it to her to use a compress.

"What's going on?" asked Kaylee as she climbed out of her bunk.

Inara didn't say anything as she pushed open Mal's bunk door and climbed down. A moment later they heard her shout up at them.

"Get the doctor! Mal's hurt. He…" she said before she stopped speaking.

* * *

"Is it Christmas?" asked Mal groggy and delirious.

"Well, he's back," said Simon.

"What happened about me?" asked Mal trying to sit up.

"Your blushing bride was a plant," said Zoë. "She took both of you out."

Wash waved as he pressed a clean gauze compress against his forehead.

"How did…" asked Mal.

"Narcotic compound," said Simon. "Probably spread over a seal on her lips. You get it on yours, and pow."

"Lips, huh?" asked Zoë.

"Well, uh…" started Mal.

"We used to get a lot of guys brought in on the night shift at the E.R. usually robbed, very groggy," said Simon. "They called it the good-night kiss,"

"So you two were kissin'?" asked Zoë.

"Well, isn't that…special," said Book.

"Wash, how did -" started Mal.

"Hey, I just got kicked in the head," said Wash.

"My man would never fall for that hussy," said Zoë.

"Most of my head wishes I had," said Wash.

"You guys don't understand," said Mal.

"Seems pretty simple from here. You were taking advantage of her-" started Shepherd book.

"I was the one being taken advantage of!" shouted Mal as he stood up.

"My apologies," said Book.

"You were victimized, Wash was beaten," said Book. "And Inara found you here."

"Yeah, and then I fell. My head got hurt, like Wash," she said slightly groggy.

"I don't get any of this," said Mal.

"I only fell, is all," said Inara.

"What the hell's our status?" asked Mal.

"We're shut down," said Zoë. "Jayne and Kaylee are trying to get us on the bridge."

"All we know is we're headed somewhere, and it aint Beamond," said Wash

"Oh – Oh, I'm fine. I don't need to be examined. I'm comfy," said Inara.

The rest of the crew followed Mal out of his bunk and to the level above. Janelle smiled as she sat down on the bed next to Inara.

"So, you fell?" asked Janelle with a knowing smile.

"Yes," said Inara still groggy. "That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

Janelle laughed as she climbed out of the bunk.

* * *

As Janelle climbed out of the bunk she saw Jayne light up a blow torch.

"This probably isn't going to end well," she said to Wash.

"She didn't just lock it. She fused it to something. Both entrances," said Kaylee walking down the stairs.

"What was she after?" asked Mal.

"Besides molesting innocent captains?" said Book.

"You want to stow it, Preacher? We're in some peril here," said Mal.

"If she can fly this thing, why just take the shuttle?" asked Zoë.

"Maybe she likes shuttles," said Wash. "Some people juggle geese!"

After a moment Jayne got the door open and everyone filed onto the bridge.

"She's a pro," said Kaylee from under the panel.

'This is a masterful job of muck up," said Wash. "See how she crossed the dry feeds?"

"Yeah-huh," said Kaylee.

"So we even try to reroute, it'll lock down," said Wash.

"She went straight for the thermal cap," said Kaylee.

"Yeah, yeah! We are so hung," said Wash.

"I'm glad you two are having a good time under there," said Mal dropping down to look at them. "Can we progress to the making it right?"

"That's not gonna happen for a while, Captain," said Wash shining his head-light into Mal's eyes.

"We don't have a long while," said Mal. "We could be headed straight into a nice big, solid moon, for all we know, so how's about we get to work?"

"Hey! It was your big make-out session that got us into this, sir," said Kaylee sitting up.

"I was poisoned," said Mal.

"You were drugged," said Inara.

"That's why I never kiss'em on the mouth," said Jayne.

Everyone just turned to look at him. Janelle was glaring at him, though no one noticed it.

"Well, what _can _you do?" asked Mal.

"Give us some time, we can get the cortex and navcon back on-line, at least see where we're headed," said Wash.

"What about steering?" asked Mal.

"What about stopping?" asked Inara.

"She humped us hard. We're gonna have to do a lot -"

"Well, do it. Doesn't help me to see where I'm going if I can't change course," said Mal.

"This girl really knows her ships," said Kaylee as she and Wash disappeared back under the panel.

'That's not all she knows. She's well-schooled," said Inara.

"You mean the sedative, the good-night kiss?" asked Simon.

"Uh, I only hit my head, but Mal went through that," said Inara quickly.

Janelle had to stifle her laugh.

"But no – I mean, seduction, body language, signals," said Inara. "She's had training, as in Companion, as in academy."

"Our little Saffron's quite a wonder," said Book. "I'm beginning to think she married beneath herself."

Mal gave an artificial laugh, "How do you know? About the training?" asked Mal.

"She tried to seduce me too," said Inara.

"Really?" said Mal. "Did she – Did you -"

"You don't play a player," said Inara. "It was sloppy of her to try it, but I think she was in a rush."

"But she had professional –So in my case, I mean, it was really –You would've kissed her too," said Mal.

"Wash didn't," said Zoë.

"But she was naked and all articulate," said Mal.

"Okay! Everybody not talking about sex, in here," said Wash. "Everybody else, elsewhere."

* * *

"Yes!" shouted Wash.

'What? What is it?" asked Janelle.

"You got it?" asked Mal running in.

"We got life, we got screens," said Wash. "It's a qualified yes, a partial.

"What about nav control?" asked Mal.

"No," said Kaylee.

"So where are we headed?" asked Mal.

"The coordinates she entered, we're headed for something, and it's not too far," said Wash.

"Did she signal anybody?" asked Mal.

"Dong ma," said Wash. "Sam coordinates, no I.D."

"Huh." Who's out there?" said Jayne.

"Let me see if her signal wave can translate to a visual. There might be – Hey, uh – Electromagnetic interference," said Wash. "It's bouncing the signal all over the place. Look at it. It's like a circle."

"It's a net," said Mal.

"I don't get it. Where are we headed?" asked Jayne.

Janelle sighed and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"The end of the line," said Shepherd Book. "It's a carrion house. Scrap shop. Takes ships, pulls them apart or fixes them up."

"Doesn't sound that scary," said Wash.

"That pattern you're lookin at is a net," said Mal. "We fall into that, we're more than helpless. It'll turn this ship into one big electrical conduit, burn us all from the inside out."

"That sounds lovely," muttered Janelle.

"Some of the newer ones will just hold you and then the scrappers will override the air locks, pull the O2 or just gas you," said Book. "They're not looking to deal with survivors."

"It just keeps getting better and better," said Janelle.

"One day you're gonna tell us all how a preacher knows so much about crime," said Jayne.

"Kaylee?" said Mal.

"I'm trying, sir," said Kaylee.

"Keep on it. We can't fall into that net," said Mal. "We're gonna need a Plan _B_," said Mal. After a few seconds he walked over and hit the P.A. button. "Zoë get our suits prepped now. I figure we got one shot at this. Give me a visual as soon as we're close."

"It won't be long," said Wash.

"What do I do?" asked Jayne.

"You go get Vera," said Mal.

Jayne smiled before he ran from the bridge to grab his gun.

* * *

"She needs oxygen around her to fire her, and we don't have a case," said Jayne as he prepped the gun.

"We're gonna use a suit," said Mal.

"Here, we got it," said Simon.

"What am I aimin' for, the window?" asked Jayne.

"No, that might kill some folk, but it won't short the next," said Mal. "See these six points where it's the brightest? Those are the breakers. Hit one of those, should short it out."

"What do you mean should?" asked Jayne.

Janelle stepped back as they walked into the airlock and got ready. She, Simon, and Shepherd Book watched from the little windows. Zoë opened the outside airlock door and Jayne got into position with Vera.

"You see it?" asked Mal.

"Clear as day. See, Vera?" said Jayne. "Dress yourself up, you get taken out somewhere fun."

After a moment the net disappeared and _Serenity_ sailed right through the ring.

* * *

"We got it," said Wash. "It's not pretty, but we can steer enough to turn the hell around."

"Nice work, Kaylee," said Mal.

"Not soon enough to help," she said.

"Hey, it's a lot easier to pull things a part than it is to put'em right," said Mal. "You're still the best mechanic floatin'," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Captain, don't know kissing girls makes you sleepy?" said Wash.

"Sometimes I can't help myself," said Mal. "Now, let got visiting."

* * *

Janelle sat in the galley with Inara and Kaylee.

"You feeling better, Inara?" asked Kaylee.

"Yeah. My head feels a lot better," she said.

"Cause you fell, and hit your head, right?" smiled Janelle.

"Yes, exactly," said Inara.

Inara stood up and left the galley, leaving Kaylee and Janelle alone. The two girls talked for a while before Janelle stood up to leave. She was half way to her bunk when she ran into Jayne.

"Hi," she said.

Jayne nodded in return.

"Look, about earlier," he started.

"It's okay," she said.

"No its not," he said. "Sometimes I don't think before I speak…"

"Sometimes?" she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, most of the time, but that's not the point," said Jayne. "I've been talking to Inara and well…I like you. And I don't want you to think that I don't because I say some stuff."

Janelle smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Jayne," she said before disappearing into her bunk. As the door closed Janelle couldn't help the smile that splayed over her face as she flopped back on her bed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jaynestown**_

"Come on, admit it. It's true," said Kaylee.

"No, I won't, because it's not," said Simon.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Janelle as she came out of her bunk.

"The fact that Simon doesn't curse," said Kaylee.

"I use curse words, like anybody else," said Simon.

"Oh, really?" said Janelle with a smile.

"See, I've never heard you. So when is it that you do all this cussing?" asked Kaylee. "After I go to bed, or -"

"I swear when it's appropriate," said Simon.

"Simon, the whole point of swearing is that it aint appropriate," said Kaylee.

"She has a point, there," said Janelle as she walked away.

"Hey, there, Inara," said Kaylee. "Heading off for some glamorous romance?"

"Let's hope so. See you two tomorrow," said Inara. "Don't let Mal get you into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"Bye now," said Kaylee. "Have good sex. What?" she said looking at Simon.

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Janelle.

Jayne was in the infirmary taping a gun to his chest.

"Oh!" said Simon coming to the door.

"Now, this would be a perfect time for a swear word," said Kaylee coming up behind him.

"What…happened in here?" asked Simon.

The infirmary was in shambles. And Jayne was trying to open a new roll of medical tape.

"Needed to find some tape," he said still working on the roll.

"Give that here," said Janelle trying to take it from him.

"So you had to tear my infirmary apart?" asked Simon.

"Apparently," said Jayne _still_ working on getting the tape started and trying to keep Janelle at bay.

"My God. You're a trained ape," said Simon. "Without the training."

Jayne finally got the tape started and started wrapping it around himself again.

"Jayne," said Mal walking into the infirmary. "I told you we're setting down on the Canton factory settlement on Higgins's Moon."

"Yep. That you did," said Jayne.

"Canton don't allow guns in their town," said Mal.

"Yes, sir. That's why I aint strappin' one to my hip," said Jayne wrapping the tape around his middle again.

"No. That's why you aint strapping one anywhere," said Mal.

"Oh, listen Mal, I was in Canton a few years back," said Jayne. "I might have made me a few enemies thereabouts."

"Enemies? You? No! How can that be?" said Simon sarcastically.

"Just don't like the idea of goin' in there empty-handed, is all," said Jayne.

"Why are you still arguing what's been decided?" asked Mal.

Jayne stopped wrapping the tape and looked down at his waist. Now, this wouldn't be a problem if Jayne didn't have hair on his chest, but since he does, well, let's just say he's in for a whole world of hurt in the next few seconds.

"Janelle, help him with that," said Mal before he walked out of the infirmary.

"But -" started Janelle but Mal was already gone.

Jayne took in a deep breath and pulled on one of the strips. "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

Once the ship landed everyone walked out the airlock.

"Canton really stinks," said Simon covering his nose.

"That's what makes it such a good drop point," said Mal. "No one come here that doesn't have to."

"I vote we do this job really, really fast," said Wash.

"I agree," said Janelle, still holding her nose.

"Kessler's our man. He's holding the goods we're to deliver," said Mal. "We go in, make contact – Easy-peasy. Zoë, you're holding down the fort. Call ahead to Bernoulli, let him know we'll have his merchandise end of the week."

"Don't I usually stay with the ship?" said Wash.

"I out rank you," said Zoë with a smile. "Have fun."

"So this is the place where they – they make mud," said Simon.

"Yep. Clay really. You'd be surprised how many things it ends up in," said Kaylee. "_Serenity's_ got more than a few ceramic parts in her."

"Really?" said Simon.

"Yeah," said Kaylee.

"Huh," said Simon.

"Captain, don't you think Simon should come with us?" asked Kaylee

"What? K-Kaylee, I don't think it's a good -"

"Go on, boy. See the sights," said Shepherd Book. "I can watch over your sister. I believe we've been developing a rapport."

"I-I don't know. River -" started Simon.

"Go on," said Book. "I'm a shepherd after all. I should be able to keep my eye on a flock of one."

"We're not going that far, Doctor, and you might maybe make yourself useful. You, too, Janelle," said Mal.

"Huh? What?" said Janelle "I'm quite fine staying on the ship, thank you."

"Come again?" said Jayne, putting on a pair of wind goggles.

"What are you wearing?" asked Janelle.

"The management here don't take too kindly to sightseers, which is why we're posin' as buyers," said Mal giving Jayne an odd look. "There aint a one of us who looks the part more than the good doctor and Janelle. I mean, the pretty fits, soft hands – definitely a moneyed individual. All right and lily-white, pasty allover -"

"All right!" said Simon. "Fine. I'll go. Just stop describing me."

"You're the boss, boss," said Mal giving him a salute.

Janelle smiled and stifled a giggle as she followed Simon off the boat.

"He's the boss now?" said Jayne following after them. "Day keeps getting' better and better."

"It's okay," said Janelle linking arms with him. "You can be the boss later," she said with a smile.

Jayne smirked as she walked off and caught up with Simon.

* * *

The group walked across the barren land to where all the workers were at. As they got closer the smell got worse. Janelle had to stop herself from gagging a couple of times.

"Area's employees only," said the foreman. "Best be getting back to the landing unless you have business here," he said walking over to them.

"Yes!" said Simon. "Yes, I – I'm looking to buy some mud."

Janelle turned away to hid the fact that she was laughing.

"Well, then," chuckled the foreman. "You've come to the right place," he said clapping a hand on Simon's shoulder.

Janelle really had to reign in her control when she saw the mud handprint on the back of Simon's jacket.

"Course, we can handle and volume here," said the foreman. "We've over 2,000 workers, mostly indentured. We pay them next to nothing. That way we can pass the savings directly on to you, the customer."

Janelle had to hike up her skirt to keep it from dragging through the mud. Needless to say, she was probably going to have to toss it after they left Canton.

"Savings. Uh, excellent. That's, uh – Because as I said before, I'm gonna – I'm gonna be needing quite a bit of it," said Simon.

"Don't forget to tell him that money is not a problem," said Janelle.

"Yes, of course," said Simon. "I'm, uh, I'm a buyer."

"The best of its kind," said the foreman. "Uh, we mix it, we brick it raw right here on the premises. Uh, you add the right catalyst, you kiln it proper, this stuff's 10 times stronger than steel at half the weight."

"Yes. I've heard great, uh -" stuttered Simon.

"What happened to Simon?" Wash asked Kaylee. "Who is this diabolical master of disguise?"

Janelle snickered at the comment.

"He's learning," said Janelle.

"Some people don't pick up lying quickly," said Janelle.

"Excuse me, boss. I'm sure the foreman has things need attending," said Mal. "Why don't we wander a bit, take a look at the operation? Then you can figure on whether we get an account here."

"Yes?" said Simon. "Yes. Yes, we'll, uh –We'll-We'll wander a bit."

"Fair enough. Come and see me when you're through," said the foreman.

"All right. Let's get to work in town, find our man Kessler, get this job done," said Mal turning to the group.

"Boy's gonna get us killed," said Jayne. "Let's just do the deal and get."

"His disguise isn't half as funny as yours," said Mal. "Who are you supposed to be, anyway?"

"You haven't been here in years, Jayne," said Wash. "You really think you need that getup? No one's gonna remember you."

"Uh, don't be too sure about that," said Janelle.

"I think it's possible they might," said Mal.

"Son of a bitch!" said Simon.

* * *

"Jayne?" said Mal.

"Yeah?" said Jayne.

"You wanna tell me how come there's a statue of you here lookin' at me like I owe him somethin'?" asked Mal.

"Wishin' I could, Captain," said Jayne.

"No, seriously, Jayne. You wanna tell me -" said Mal.

"Look, Mal, I got no ruttin' idea," said Jayne. "I was here a few years back, like I said, pulled a second story, stole a lot of scratch from the magistrate up on the hill but things went…way south," said Jayne. "I had to hightail it. They don't put you on a pedestal in the town square for that."

"Yeah, 'cept I'm looking at some very compelling evidence says they do," said Mal.

"This must what going mad feels like," said Simon.

"I think they captured him, though," said Wash. "You know, captured is essence."

"Looks sorta angry, don't he?" aid Kaylee

"That's kinda what I meant," said Wash.

The shift whistle blew and Jayne jumped, looking around

"_Shift four on duty. Shift four on duty_," said the foreman over the P.A.

"Uh, hey. I got an idea," said Jayne. "Instead of us hangin' around here playin' art critic till I get pinched by the man, how's about we move away from this eerie-ass piece of work and get along with our increasingly eerie-assed day, how's that?"

"I don't know," said Mal. "This here's a spectacle might warrant a moment's consideration."

"Everywhere I go, his eyes keep following me," said Kaylee swaying from side to side slowly.

"Come on, gorram it. We got a job," said Jayne angrily. "Let's go do it, get the hell outta here."

Every stood where they were, staring at the statue.

"I crossed the magistrate of this company town. Understand?" said Jayne. "He aint exactly the forgivin' sort a guy."

The group finally pulled themselves away from the statue and headed towards the town pub. They walked through the tent flap and down a rickety looking set of stairs. Mal headed towards the bar and ordered their drinks while the group found a table in the back, away from everyone else.

"Can't be a statue of me. No reason for it," said Jayne. "Flies in the face of every kind of sense."

"Won't argue with that," said Wash as he took a sip of his drink.

The liquid no sooner hit his tongue before he spit it out cursing up a storm in Chinese.

"Mmm. They call it mudder's milk," said Jayne.

Janelle looked at the liquid in her glass and slowly took a sip. It was probably the most disgusting things she'd ever drank.

"All the protein, vitamins and carbs of your grandma's best turkey dinner, plus 15% alcohol," said Jayne drinking his.

"It's horrific," said Wash.

"It worked for the Egyptians," said Simon.

"What's that?" said Jayne.

"The ancient Egyptians," said Simon. "Back on Earth that was. Not so different from the ancestral form of beer they fed the slaves to build pyramids. It's liquid bread. It kept them from starving and knocked them out at night, so they wouldn't be inclined to insurrection."

"Wow. Simon, that was so…historical," said Kaylee.

"Now, what's a gussied-up fella like you doing in a place like this?" said Mal looking over Jayne's shoulder.

The group was slightly on edge after that statement. Jayne slowly looked around. When he turned to his right there was a small boy staring at him.

"Shake your head, boy. Your eyes are stuck," said Jayne. "Git!"

The boy jumped before he took off out of the pub.

The man that Mal had noticed walked over to the table, "You wouldn't be looking for Kessler?"

"Just havin' a brew," said Mal.

"I knew a Kessler," said the man.

"Knew?" said Mal looking at the man.

The man sat down in the empty seat, "He was a good middleman. Low-profile. Didn't filch. Last week, the factory foreman and his prod crew heard he was movin' contraband through town. Gave him a peck of trouble."

"What kind of peck was that?" asked Mal.

"The kind where they hacked off his hands and feet with a machete, rolled him into the bog," said the man.

"They peck pretty hard around here," said Wash.

"Listen. My client off-world is waiting for his delivery. If the goods are gone -" said Mal.

"Not to worry," said the man. "Your man's merchandise is here, safe in Kessler's hiding place. We just gotta figure out how to get it across town without being seen by the foreman and his prods," said the man. "I advise we all just lay low for the moment."

He stood up and walked away from the table as Mal took another drink of the god awful beer. As they started to relax a bit, the man who'd been strumming on his guitar started to sing. This caught everyone's attention.

"_Jayne. The man they call Jayne!"_ he sang.

The people in the pub stated cheering and whopping as he sang. The whole table turned to look at Jayne who was looking at the man singing.

"_He robbed from the rich and he gave to the poor. Stood up to the man and gave him what for. Our love for him now aint hard to explain_," he continued to sing. About this time the whole pun joined in. "_The hero of Canton the man they call Jayne!"_

The whole table at this point had very confused looks on their faces.

"_Now, Jayne saw the mudders' backs breakin'. He saw the mudders' laments. And he saw the magistrate takin' every dollar and leavin' five cents. So he said you can't do that to my people…_"

"Uh, Jayne?" said Mal leaning across the table.

"Yeah, Mal?" said Jayne.

"You got any light you'd like to shed on this development?" asked Mal.

"_Stole everything Boss Higgins had to steal_," continued the man.

"No, Mal," said Jayne."

'No, _this_ must be what going mad feels like," said Simon.

"_He stood up to the man and gave him what for. Our love for him now aint hard to explain. The hero of Canton, the man they call Jayne. Now, here is what separates heroes from common folk like you and I. The man they call Jayne, he turned 'round his plane and let that money hit sky."_

"Oh, begorram, that's where that cash went," said Jayne. "I stole that money from Higgins like that song says. Lifted me one of his hovercraft but I got tagged by anti-aircraft, started losin' altitude, had to dump them strongboxes, stay airborne," he said before taking another drink. "Sixty thousand, untraceable, and I drop it right square in the middle of mud farmer central."

"We got to go to the crappy town where I'm a hero," said Wash.

* * *

"Captain, now they're off the subject of me, shouldn't we be getting' the hell out of here?" said Jayne.

"I'd say that's a reasonable request, given the circumstances," said Mal.

"Runttin' mudders,' said Jayne practically running away from the table and up the stairs.

The rest of the table stood up and followed him up and out of the pub. When they reached the top, Jayne stopped in his tracks. The boy from earlier was standing there with a lantern and a whole crowd of people behind him. They all started to cheer his name.

Jayne quickly ducked back into the tent and almost knocked Janelle over in his hurry to get back inside.

"What's wrong…Oh, my," she said seeing the crowd.

The group ducked back inside as well. When they got down the stairs Jayne was standing at the bar. He'd taken off his hat, as well.

"Give me some milk," said Jayne slamming his hand on the bar.

The bartender pulled up one of the bottles. Jayne took it from him started to drink it straight from the bottle.

"You might want to slow down there, tiger," said Janelle walking over to him.

"Don't you understand? He's come back!" shouted one of the patrons. "It's Jayne!"

The bartender reached up and smacked the bottle from Jayne's hand, splashing Janelle with some of the contents.

"What the hell!?" she said taking his rag from him and dabbing the wet spots.

"Hero can't and won't be drinking this panda piss," said the bartender. "He drinks the best whiskey in the house!"

Jayne was swarmed by people and Janelle was knocked out of the way. Mal was walking down the stairs at the point.

"What the -" he said looking at Janelle.

Before she could say anything the man from earlier came over to Mal, grabbing his arm.

"What the hell's goin' on? Is this how people lay low where you're from?" said the man.

"Not generally, no," said Mal

"Listen, friend," said the man. "I came here to make sure a deal went down solid. Not to get chopped up by the Canton prod crew and fed to the bog."

Mal pulled the man's hand from his arm, "I understand your concerns, friend," said Mal. "This here's all part of our new plan."

Mal turned and walked away.

"Captain, how exactly is this part of -" started Kaylee.

"Still working the details," said Mal.

"To Jayne!" shouted a bar patron.

"To Jayne!" shouted the rest of the bar.

"To me!" shouted Jayne.

They all tipped back their drinks quickly. After Jayne finished his he turned and had it refilled by the bartender. He raised his glass in the air and shouted, "To the mudders!" the rest of the bar continued to cheer.

"You know, I've saved lives," said Simon drunkenly. "Dozens. Maybe hundreds. I – I reattached a girl's leg. Her whole leg. She named her hamster after me. I got a hamster. He drops a box of money – he gets a town."

"Hamsters is nice," said Kaylee drunkenly.

"To Jayne, The box-dropping-man-ape-gone-wrong thing," said Simon.

"You know, you are pretty funny," said Kaylee.

"And you're pretty…pretty," said Simon.

"What did you just say?" said Kaylee.

"I just said that you're pretty," said Simon. "Even when you're covered in engine grease, you're – No especially, especially when you're covered in engine grease.

"Time to get out of this nut house," said Mal. "I got some plannin' to work out."

"I agree with you whole heartedly," said Janelle as she collapsed on the bench across from Kaylee and Simon. "This whole place sucks. The sooner we get off this moon the better."

"You all right there, Janelle?" asked Mal.

"I'm fine," she said waving him away. "After a while you stop tasting this stuff and then it becomes good."

"How much have you had?" asked Mal.

"Um…" she said looking at her cup. "This would be, um, six…I think…maybe…I don't rightly remember."

"Right. Anyway, time to go," said Mal.

"Now, Captain? This are goin' so well," said Kaylee.

"I suppose," said Mal "Jayne's certainly feeling better about life, but -"

"I said, things are going well," said Kaylee nodding towards Simon.

"Oh. Well," said Mal catching on. "Well, I tell you what. Jayne is stuck here with his adoring masses. Why don't you and Simon hang around and keep an eye on him for me?"

Kaylee patted Mal's hand a few time and Simon raised his glass. Mal rolled his eyes as he made his way around to where Janelle was.

"All right, let's get you back to the ship," said Mal pulling her to her feet.

"But we're having so much fun!" she said drunkenly, with a smile.

"And we can have more fun on the boat," said Mal picking her up bridal style. "Wash! Let's go!"

Wash finished his drink and followed Mal up and out of the bar.

* * *

"Honey, we're home!" shouted Wash as they walked into the cargo bay.

"Where've you guys been?" asked Zoë. "Mal, Bernoulli's chomping at the bit. He wants his merchandise yesterday. What's wrong with Janelle?" asked Zoë spotting the girl in Mal's arm.

"Yeah. We got a few wrinkles to work out," said Mal.

"Did you know that Jayne is a bona fide folk hero?" said Wash drunkenly. "Got a song and everything."

"You've been drinking, husband," said Zoë.

"That he has," said Mal. "Don't make it any less the case."

"Are you telling me that Jayne -" started Zoë.

"It's true," said Mal. "True enough we can use it anyways. We talked a few pillars of the mudder community into having a little Jayne Day celebration in town square tomorrow."

"Oh, that's gonna be fun," said Janelle. "Are they gonna have more of that stuff to drink? It was goooood."

"She been drinkin' too?" asked Zoë.

"Yeah, about as much as Jayne has," said Mal. "It should buy us enough of a distraction to get the stolen goods out from under the foreman and his crew of prods."

"You're really gonna have to start again. Jayne's a what?" said Zoë looking at her husband.

Mal turned and headed off towards the passenger dorms with Janelle

"You're lucky you're so light," said Mal walking up the stairs. "Otherwise I woulda left you in the cargo bay."

"No you wouldn't," said Janelle. "You like me too much to do that," she said. "And I cook for you, and you like my food."

Mal shook his head as he laid her on her bed. "Try to sleep it off. We've got lots to do tomorrow.

Janelle nodded her head as she started to close her eyes.

* * *

"Time to get movin', Janelle!" said Mal opening her door.

"Don't yell," she said rolling away from him.

"I'm not, but I can if you don't get movin'," said Mal. "Zoë has some clothes for you to borrow. Don't want you ruining another dress."

"Shove off," she said finally sitting up.

* * *

Mal walked into the bar with Janelle not far behind him. He walked over to the bench where he'd left Kaylee and Simon to find Kaylee asleep on top of Simon.

"Hey, Captain…Captain!" said Kaylee sitting up.

"Hey…Mal," said Simon. "Mal, I, uh –uh – No, n-nothing happened," said Simon practically falling trying to get up off the bench. "No, there was, uh – There was – There was some drinking but, uh, we certainly didn't – I would never – Not with Kaylee."

"What do you mean, not with me?" asked Kaylee.

"Yeah. Uh-huh," said Mal. "Where's my hero?"

At that point Jayne came walking down the stairs from the rooms on the next floor with a girl wearing his jacket. He was singing his song as he fixed his belt.

"Eggs. The living legend needs eggs," said Jayne hanging on the girl. "Or maybe another milk."

"No. The livin' legend needs to come with us. He's got a little appearance to make," said Mal.

"He does?" said Jayne.

"That's right," said Mal. "This job here's gone way past long enough."

"Well, you go on now. I got me important hero-type stuff to do," said Jayne smacking the girl on the butt.

Mal quickly waved the rest of the group away, especially Janelle. She had a look that could kill on her face. Kaylee wasn't too happy either.

"Where are you goin'?" asked Kaylee turning to face Simon.

"I'm going with you," he said.

"Mmm, I don't think so. No, maybe you ought to stay here," she said. "It's about the time for a civilized person to have his breakfast. That's the sort of thing would be appropriate, don't you think?"

With that she turned and followed the rest of the group out of the pub. Simon collapsed with a sigh in the closest chair.

* * *

"So, that's where the little Jayne celebration we got planned comes in," said Mal. "Should give us enough time to get the goods back in _Serenity_."

"I don't know," said Jayne. "You think we should be using my fame to hoodwink folks?"

"You better laugh when you say that," said Mal.

"No, really, Mal. I mean, maybe there's something to this," said Jayne. "The mudders – I think I really made a difference in their lives. You know – me, Jayne Cobb."

"I know your name, jackass," said Mal.

"You know they threw a riot on my account," said Jayne with a smile.

"A riot?" said Mal.

About that time Wash and Zoë pulled up on the mule.

"Morning, kids," said Wash.

"Is that Jayne? Is that really him?" said Zoë. "Wash, pinch me. I must be dreaming."

"Aw, hell, I'll pinch ya," said Jayne.

Janelle rolled her eyes as she walked to the back of the mule with Kaylee.

"Nope, you get to keep an eye on our hero, there," said Mal climbing on the back of the mule.

"Really?" she said. "I don't know if that's a good idea at the moment."  
"Just get on over to town square, Jayne," said Mal. "Your fans are waitin'."

Jayne turned and headed back towards town square with Janelle a few feet behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I'm peachy."

* * *

Janelle situated herself off to the side as Jayne made his way to the statue. The crowd was chanting his name. She saw Mal and the crew drive by as the crowd started chanting for a speech. Jayne had a huge smile plastered to his face the whole time.

"Um…I'm no good with words. Don't – Don't use 'em much myself," he said.

_Aint that the truth,_ thought Janelle as Mal and Kaylee came walking over.

"But I want to thank y'all fir bein' here and, uh, thinkin' so much of me," he said. "Far as I see it you people been given the shortest end of the stick ever been offer a human soul in this crap-heel 'verse. But you took that end and you – well, you took it. And that's – Well, I guess that's somthin'," said Jayne.

The crowd started cheering and Kaylee and Mal look as surprised as Janelle at the reaction from the speech.

"Wow. That didn't sound half bad," said Kaylee.

"I'm shocked my own self," said Mal.

While they were still clapping and cheering a gunshot rang out at the back of the crowd. The crowd split down the middle to let the man through. Janelle stepped closer to Mal as the man started forward, tossing Simon in front of him.

"Stitch Hessian," said Jayne.

The man chuckled. "Well, hey there Jayne. Thought I'd make you watch while I butcher me one of your boys."

"He aint a-one of mine," said Jayne staring at Simon. "Where you been hidin'? You gone got yourself lookin' mighty hideous."

"Oh-ho. Yeah," said Stitch as he slowly walked down the aisle.

Kaylee ran over to Simon, "Honey," she said assessing him.

"Kaylee?" said Simon.

"So what's this about a hero of Canton? Was I hearin' that right?" said Stitch. "Four years of lock-down plays tricks on the ear."

"I aint a hero, Stitch," said Jayne stepping down from the statue. "Just a workin' stiff like you."

Stitch started laughing and Mal started slowly making his way closer to him,

"Yep, he's right. Jayne is," said Stitch. "Fact we use to work together, he and I." Stitch stopped talking and cocked his gun and pointed it Mal. "Now, why don't you just let old Stitch speak his piece?" he said.

"Go on, then," said Mal backing away.

"Whole lot of money in a magistrate's safe, weren't there, Jayne?" said Stitch. "Got away clean too. But then our plane took a hit, and we're goin' down. We dumped the fuel reserve, dumped the life support. Hell, we even dumped the seats. And there's Jayne, the money and me. And there was no way he was gonna drop that money," said Stitch.

"He did. He dropped it on the mudders," said one of the mudders.

"By accident, you inbred dung head. He tossed me out first," said Stitch. "For six months we run together. He turned me out before I could scream."

"You'd have done the same," said Jayne staring at him.

"No. Never," said Stitch. "You protect the man you're with. You watch his back. Everybody knows that! Well, except the hero of Canton."

"You gonna talk me to death, buddy? Is that the plan?" asked Jayne.

"Hmm. This is the plan," he said cocking the shotgun.

As he lowered the barrel of the gun one of the mudders jumped in front of Jayne as it fired. The mudder took the bullet that was aimed at Jayne's heart. Janelle screamed as the gun went off.

Jayne pulled his knife out and threw it at Stitch. It hit him in the chest. Both men ran at each other. Jayne's momentum knocked Stitch to the ground. They continued to fight until Jayne got him to the foot of the statue and busted his head against the ground. Janelle had her hand clasped over her mouth as she watched. Kaylee was half turned into Simon's back as it all unfolded.

Jayne looked over to see the mudder lying on the ground.

"Get up," he said walking over to him. "Get up, you stupid piece of…" said Jayne as he rolled him over. "What's you do that for? What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear a word he said?"

Jayne stood up and shouted, "All of you! You think there's someone just gonna drop money on ya? Money they could use?! Well, there aint people like that," he said. "There's just people like me," he added in a softer tone.

The boy who had led the mass of people to the bar the night before stepped up to Jayne with the knife in his hand. He slowly raised it up to Jayne. Jayne took it from him. He slowly turned around to face the statue. He climbed up on to the stand and started to shove it over. It finally gave way and fell to the ground rolling down the hill next to the stand.

Janelle slowly stepped out of the crowd and walked over to him. She looped his arm around her shoulders as she looped hers around his waist.

"Come on. Let's get back to _Serenity_," she said starting to walk him away from everyone.

* * *

Mal, Jayne, Janelle, Simon and Kaylee slowly made their way back onto the ship. Mal walked over to the COM.

"Wash, we're on. Get us the hell off f this mud ball," said Mal.

"Uh, yeah. I'm, uh, workin' on it," replied Wash.

* * *

Serenity took off as Kaylee helped Simon to the Med Bay. Jayne separated himself from Janelle and made it way up to the catwalk above the cargo bay. He pulled out his knife and stared at it. Janelle sighed and walked up to stand next to him. She rested her arms on the rail and just stood there.

"What do you want?" he said still staring at his knife. "Come to tell me how much of a bad guy I am."

"Nope," she said shaking her head. "I've come to apologize for the way I acted this morning."

"Huh?" he said looking at her.

"At the bar," she said. "I…I over reacted this morning, and I apologize."

"What are you talkin' about?" said Jayne. "Oh. You mean the whore?"

Janelle rolled her eyes and took a calming breath, "Yes."

"Oh, that…that's nothin'," he said waving it off.

"Right…well, I bet be off to bed. Goodnight, Jayne," she said.

"Hey Janelle," he said.

"Hmm?" she said stopping to turn around.

"Thanks for…ya know…being my friend," he said.

"You're welcome, Jayne," she said with a smile before she disappeared.

* * *

Mal walked over a few moments after Janelle disappeared.

"Saw Janelle walk off," he said taking her stance against the railing.

"Yeah," said Jayne.

They lapsed into a quiet period after that. After a few moments Jayne broke the silence.

"Don't make no sense," he said. "What – Why the hell'd tat mudder have to go and do that for, Mal – jumpin' in front of the shotgun blast? Hell, there weren't a one of'em understood what happened out there. They're probably sticking that statue right back up."

"Most like," said Mal.

"I don't know why that eats at me so," said Jayne.

"It's my estimation that every man ever got a statue made of him was one kind of son of a bitch or another," said Mal. "Ain't about you, Jayne. It's about what they need."

"Don't make no sense," said Jayne.

"Go on, get some sleep," said Mal.

Jayne nodded and disappeared down the stairs heading for the galley. As he passed the Medical Bay he could hear Janelle singing in her room. He tossed his knife on a nearby table and walked over to the door. He took a deep breath and raised his hand. He held it a few inches from the door but didn't know. He shook his head and started to walk away.

"Jayne?" she said sticking her head out the door. "I thought it was Mal or Simon. What are you doing here?"

"I…uh…I don't know," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I…uh…heard you singing…and…yeah…"

"Would you like to come in?" she asked sliding the door open some more. "I'm fixing to have some tea. Inara told me it would help me relax and unwind. But I think you could use some too."

Jayne nodded his head and stepped inside the room. She slid the door closed and walked over to the tea kettle. She poured two cups and handed one to Jayne.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'll…I'll be fine," he said staring at the teacup in his hands.

He took a deep breath and set the cup off to the side. Janelle did the same. She was about to say something when Jayne leaned forward and kissed her. When he pulled back she had a shocked and confused look on her face.

"I just need…well…it's just that…" he stammered.

"I understand," she said cleaning up the tea. "You can stay in here with me, if you like."

"Thank you," he said.

"But you have to stay fully clothed," she said.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because if you undress, I may not be able to help myself," she said with a sly smile.

Jayne smiled at the comment. And pulled his shirt off and laid back in the bed. Janelle shook her head as she turned the light off.


End file.
